Old Love Becomes New Love
by SilverDragon88
Summary: The day has arrived. Angel and gang are now only hours away from greeting vamped out Xander. While waiting Angel goes to find more members of Aurelius and bonds with new vamps Reno and Aura, Faith tries and fails to recruit him, while Buffy and Giles grieve for Xander. Spike dwells on the past and things take an unexpected turn upon Xander's awakening. R&R and enjoy!
1. Old Love Becomes New Love

**A/N: This is a sequel to For Old Times.**

**Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW!!**

Spike and Angel had been careful so far of how often the met up for their 'sex sessions' as Spike liked to call them. But they both knew that it wouldn't last long and it worried Spike no end.

As he lay in Angel's arms he couldn't help but wonder who Angel would choose if he had to, him or Buffy. He enjoyed spending time with his sire. It wasn't just about the sex, even though he led Angel to believe it was, he genuinely enjoyed just being with him. Not that he was going to admit it anytime soon.

"What would happen if the slayer found out about us?" he asked Angel.

Angel didn't stop stroking his arm or bother to look at him, he just shrugged and snuggled closer.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What do you want me to say Spike? I don't know what will happen. She could go off the rails and try to kill you or both of us or she could just dump me and tell us to leave town. I really don't know," Angel told him.

Spike lay silent for a moment. "If she made you choose, who would it be? Me or her?"

Angel pulled away from Spike and got out of the bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants he turned and looked at him. "I don't know Spike, what's with the twenty questions?"

"I was just bloody wondering! There's no need to bite my head off!" Spike said with a pout. "Forget I said anything and come back to bed."

Angel looked at the clock hanging over the bed. "I can't, she'll be here in a hour."

Spike sighs and sits up in the bed. "Gone are the days when you could lay in bed with your lover without worrying if the slayer is gonna find out who you're shaggin'."

Angel just stared at him and threw his pants at him. "Come on, get up and get out before she gets here!"

"Alright, alright, keep your panties on!" Spike said. Jumping out of the bed he walked around the room looking for the rest of his clothes, making sure that Angel had the perfect view of his ass.

Half an hour later Spike stood at Angel's door. "So when will I see you again?"

Angel sighs and looks at him. "I don't know Spike."

"Jesus you don't know an awful lot do you? And there was me thinking you're the brainy one!" Spike said chuckling.

Angel just smiles and leans in for a kiss. Spike was quite used to this by now, a quick shag, some cuddling, a kiss at the door then disappear until next time.

"Go on scat before she gets here and sees you," Angel said when they parted.

Spike sighs and starts to walk away. "Until next time oh fair Romeo," he said with a wave of his hand before disappearing into the shadows.

"Until next time my Juliet, until next time," Angel whispered.

The weeks went by and Spike still hadn't heard a whisper from Angel. It usually didn't take this long and he was beginning to get worried. What if he's been found out and he's staying away from me so she can't find me? What if he's dead!?

Nothing he told himself eased his worries and as the days went by his worries grew. It wasn't long before he was hanging around the mansion hoping to catch a glimpse of his secret lover. But there was none, not one. For three weeks Angel hadn't entered or left the mansion and Spike soon found the courage to enter to see if there was any evidence that Angel had left town for a while.

Searching each room he found that all of Angel's clothes were gone along with most of his books. Panic growing Spike ran straight for Willie's to see if the snitch had heard anything from the underground.

"Spike, what will it be? Your usual?" Willie asked.

"No I"m not here for a drink, I need information," Spike said as he sat on a stool. He'd noticed half of the regulars weren't here and was not surprised. Poor sods must have run into the slayer. "I need to know where my sire is and I need to know now!"

"Drusilla, god Spike I haven't heard anything about her since you left," Willie said as placed a glass of blood in front of the vampire.

"Not Dru, Angel you stupid sod! We're supposed to have a Master match tomorrow night and the wanker seems to have disappeared," Spike told him with a growl.

"A Master match you say? Haven't heard of one of those happening in a good while now," Willie said.

"Forget the bloody match! Do you know where he is or not?" Spike growled as he grabbed Willie by the throat and pulled him over the bar.

"New York! Word has it he's gone to New York with the slayer to look for someone!" Willie croaked.

Spike dropped the bartender and snatched a bottle of whiskey, before storming out of the bar. Time to move on to the next person, the watcher. Surely he would know what Angel was doing in New York and who he was looking for.

It didn't take long for him to reach the school. Storming into the library he went straight to the watchers office. "Oi watcher! Where's Angel?"

Giles jumped and grabbed the crossbow which was sitting beside him and aimed it at Spike.

"I asked you a question!" Spike growled. "WHERE IS MY SIRE?"

"What on earth are you doing here Spike? Have you got a death wish?" Giles asked with a smirk. "Because I will gladly oblige."

"Don't be daft watcher, I want to know where my sire is!"

Giles watched him wearily, trying to figure out what he was up to. "We haven't seen or heard anything about Drusilla since she left."

"Are you deaf as well as blind? Not Dru, Angel, I want to know where Angel is!" Spike shouted, quickly losing his patients.

"Not that it is any of your business, but he's out of town with Buffy," Giles said. "Now if you don't want to die then I strongly suggest you remove yourself from my presence!"

Spike ignores his fellow Englishman's last comment and sits on one of the empty chairs. "I'm not moving until you tell me everything I want know."

"There is nothing else to tell, he's out of town with Buffy," Giles told him keeping the crossbow pointed at the vampires heart.

"Yeah yeah, I know he's gone to New York, but what I want to know is why? Who is he looking for?" the vampire said quietly. "We were supposed to have a Masters match scheduled for tomorrow but the wanker isn't here. Now who is so important that he would forget all about that?"

Giles hadn't heard of a Masters match in such a long time, it was almost uncalled for, a childe challenging their sire to a duel to the death to prove who is the stronger master. He would have to mention it to Angel as soon as he got back. But right now his only worry was the vampire whom was making himself comfortable in his office.

"Kathrine," Giles said quietly. He wasn't sure why he was telling Spike but he wanted to know if he knew her. Angel had revealed vary little information about the woman and Giles couldn't help but wonder what was so interesting about her that Angel had to drag Buffy all the way to New York to find her.

Spike stared at him, his eyes wide with shock and his jaw hanging open slightly. "Did you say Kathrine?"

"Yes, Angel went to find someone called Kathrine. Do you know her?" Giles asked curiously.

"What the sodding hell is he thinking going looking for her? She'll kill him!" Spike roared before standing. He began to pace, trying to figure out the reason for Angel's sudden death wish.

Giles watched the vampire with interest. "What are you talking about?"

"Kathrine, she's got it in for Angelus pretty bad 'cause he killed her family. She swore to him that no matter how long it took she would kill him," Spike told him still pacing.

"Well that was years ago, the woman is probably dead!" Giles exclaimed.

"No, Darla turned 'er. Stupid bint thought it would be a laugh to see his face when he found out. You see Kathrine is Angel's little sister, he let 'er live but killed the rest of the family," Spike said. "Now she's out for revenge, don't ask me why but she never was a true vampire. Never killed 'er victims, just took a small amount of their blood."

"Well then there shouldn't be anything for you to worry about, you'll get your chance at killing him. He told me that whether he found her or not he would be returning on the 19th which is tomorrow. So it seems that he hasn't forgotten about the Masters match," Giles told him, aiming the crossbow a little bit away from Spike he pulled the trigger, he watched the vampire jump. "Now kindly remove yourself from my library!"

Spike growled loudly at the watcher before reluctantly leaving the library. He didn't want the watcher to kill him before he had a chance to see if his sire was alright or not.

Deciding he didn't give a toss what the slayer thinks, he grabbed his stuff from the crypt he had been staying in and moved them to Angel's mansion. Let the slayer do what she wants I'm staying here until my lover comes back and I know he's safe.

**Meanwhile in New York**

"Do you think we should just leave her there?" Buffy asked Angel staring at the unconscious vampire teen.

Angel looked up from his book. "She's hardly gonna chew any one's necks while she's out, leave her."

Staring at her cautiously Buffy inched away from her and sat beside Angel. "So who is she anyway?"

"My sister. I'm just going to see if Giles has left any messages at the mansion," Angel said as he went out to the payphone.

The hotel they were staying in wasn't top notch and didn't provide a phone in the rooms. So he had to go out to the street phone.

Dialing the number to the mansion, he was just about to enter his pin to listen to his messages when someone answered the phone.

"Hello Angel's house," the voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" Angel growled.

"Angel is that you? Jesus it's good to hear your voice. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving? What the hell are you thinking going after her, have you got a death wish?" the voice screamed down the phone.

"Spike? What the hell are you doing answering my phone? Why the hell are you in my home in the first place?" Angel asked quickly.

"Yeah it's me. Now answer my questions then I'll answer yours," Spike said.

Angel almost dropped the phone. The sexiness of Spikes voice alone had him panting. Pulling himself together he quickly told him what he had heard and his reasons for searching for his sister. In return Spike told Angel that he had been worried and wanted to stay at the mansion until he came home.

"Look I'm not going to thrash the place, I just want to be able to help when you arrive, whether or not the slayer is with you. And I came up with an excuse as to why I wanted to know where you were. So if anyone asks we have a Masters match tomorrow, OK?" Spike said.

Angel chuckled at this, no vampire had order a Masters match in almost fifty years. Master vampires made sure that their Childer never got to the point were they would even think about challenging them.

"So you ordered a Masters match? Are you for real? I'd rather not kill you, you know, the sex is too good," Angel said with a chuckle. It was with that that Angel realized just how important Spike was to him. But what he didn't realize was that their conversation was not private like he thought, for Buffy was eavesdropping not ten feet away.

She had wanted to ask Angel a question but had listened to his phone call and found herself unable to move. Frozen to the spot as she listen to her boyfriend talk to his lover.

"I'll be leaving in an hour or so, I should be back before morning. Leave my blood alone and if you've already raided it then go to the butchers and restock the fridge. Oh and Spike? I want you naked and waiting when I get back," Angel told his blond haired lover in a quiet seductive voice.

Buffy ran back to their hotel room, tears pouring down her face planning Spikes long painful death. How dare he steal what was hers he had no right.

After saying goodbye to Spike, Angel walked back up to the room he was sharing with Buffy with a smile on his face. He began thinking of what Spike had asked him the last time he had seen him, who would he choose, Buffy or Spike? He would have to think long and hard about the answer but he was positive that his heart would not lead him in the wrong direction.

Five hours later Angel and Buffy led Kathrine out of the Sunnydale airport. The skies were still dark and for that Angel was grateful, he wanted to get to the mansion in one peace.

He noticed that Buffy had been very quiet which was unusual, she was always asking questions about Kathrine, but that had stopped after his phone call with Spike. She hadn't said one word since and he wanted to know why. Her eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying but every time he asked she just glared at him and turned away. Not that he was complaining much, her silence gave him time to think about the question Spike had asked but he was no where near to the answer he was searching for.

"Where are you gonna keep her?" Buffy asked suddenly.

Angel turned sharply and looked at her. "Uh, I hadn't thought about it. The mansion I suppose, I can keep an eye on her there."

Buffy nodded and dragged Kathrine outside to hail a cab. "I'll meet you there."

Angel stood staring after her for a moment before it dawned on him what she had said. SHIT!

Running outside after her he saw that he was too late as he watched the cab pull away from the curb. Knowing that he would be faster on foot he ran for the nearest alley and scaled the wall. Jumping from roof top to roof top he realized that she had a head start. He build up the strength in his legs and ran faster, if Buffy got to the mansion before him there was going to be big trouble. Even bigger trouble if Kathrine saw Spike, they've always hated each other.

As he ran he saw Buffy's cab stop at the traffic lights and used the time to turn away from the main road, heading for the shortcut he knew was there.

It took him only minutes to get to the mansion and as he ran he thought of how he would feel if Spike was killed. The sharp pain in his chest gave him his answer clearly, the love he felt for Buffy was nothing compared to the love he felt for Spike. Charging through the door he ran straight for his bedroom only to collide with Spike, a very naked Spike.

"Get your clothes on and run as fast as you can, Buffy's on her way and she has Kathrine with her!" Angel told Spike as he pushed him back into the bedroom.

"What? I don't get a kiss?" Spike asked with a pout.

Turning him rough, Angel savaged his mouth for what felt like a millenia but in reality it was only moments.

"Go! Quickly!" Angel said after tearing his mouth away from Spike's.

Spike ran into the room and dressed quickly. He had just finished tying his laces when the sound of a car in the driveway reached his ears. "Shit!"

Running from the room he kissed Angel quickly before dashing out the back door just as the front door opened.

"Took you long enough, I've been hear 15 minutes," Angel told Buffy as he helped her bring a struggling Kathrine inside.

"Yeah well what can you do, traffic jam," Buffy replied as she discreetly looked around for Spike. She waited in the living room as Angel brought Kathrine to the nearest bedroom.

As he dragged Kathrine along with him he noticed her smiling.

"You do realize that you have absolutely nothing to be smiling about, right?" Angel told her as he chained her to the bed.

Kathrine giggled. "She knows your dirty little secret, she followed you when you went to check your messages. Came back with tears in her eyes. She's out there looking for your lover as we speak."

Angel stared at her, trying to tell if she was lying or not, but he knew she wasn't. Kathrine loved to see people unhappy, loved to rub in their misery.

"How would you know? You were unconscious," Angel told her.

"Ah, now now big brother, you know me better than that," she said with a smile.

Angel dashed back to the living room only to see Buffy searching it, almost as if she was looking for someone. SHIT!

"Looking for something?" he asked.

Buffy spun around. "Jesus don't do that! And no I was just checking to make sure you didn't have any swatters while we were away."

Angel knew she was lying by the light blush on her cheeks and the increase of her heartbeat. "Oh right. Find anything?"

"No. Anyway I've got to go, I'll see you around," with that she walked out the door.

Angel sighed in relief. "Spike she's gone."

Spike walked back through the back door. "Thank fuck for that. So when were you planning on telling me you were searching for the antichrist?"

Angel just stared at him. His heart felt lighter knowing that Spike would be the one he chose, should he have to.

"You," he said suddenly.

Spike looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What?"

"You asked me a question the last time you were here. The answer is you," Angel replied as he slowly made his way towards his lover.

It took Spike a moment before he realized what Angel was talking about. Before Angel could blink, he suddenly found himself with an armful of of the blond vampire and a mouth full of his tongue. Growling lightly, Angel gripped Spike tightly and plunged his tongue into his lovers mouth and pushed him to the couch.

"Hey! If you're gonna do it at least let me watch!" Kathrine's voice suddenly filled the room.

Both vampires groaned when the realized that they didn't have the privacy they wanted.

**Two Weeks Later**

Buffy had been watching Angel carefully, but he was smart, not once did he give away any hints that he had another lover. He warned Spike to be careful while he was out hunting, staying clear of her was the best thing the blond vampire could do. All things considered they were hiding their secret very well. Apart from the odd hint that Kathrine gave out while Buffy was in ear shot but so far the slayer didn't seem to believe a word the young vampiress said.

"God you really do like the blond bimbos don't you? I've giving her enough hints to find him yet she never listens," Kathrine told Angel as he stood in the living room doing his Tai Chi.

She was currently chained to the wall, she still hadn't been able to convince him to let her out of her 'prison' as she liked to call it. It wasn't as if she was going to go out and kill as many humans as possible, she never killed her victims and he knew that. But she knew his reasons and she wasn't sure if she could trust herself not to kill him the first chance she got.

"The bint is right, the slayer should have figured it out by now. I'm actually surprised she hasn't sent Red or Xander around to scoop the place out," Spike said.

Angel stretched and sat down beside his blond haired lover. "Be thankful she hasn't figured it out, the last thing you need is a very pissed off slayer snapping at your heels," Angel told him.

"Still takes the fun out of it if she doesn't get the signs that are planted everywhere. I mean, my kit is all over the place and she doesn't seemed to have noticed any of it yet," Spike told Angel as he leaned in to kiss him.

Across the room Kathrine started making gagging noises. "Please, not in front of me!"

"Ha! Two weeks ago you wanted to watch the full show!" Spike barked at her. The little sod was seriously getting on his nerves, he just hoped that whatever Angel has planned worked and calmed her down some. She was so full of energy it was unnatural.

Kathrine resorted to childishness and stuck her tongue out at him. "So what are you going to do with me?"

Angel watched the interaction between the two with a smile on his face, they were like a couple of children. "I'm going to make a Masters claim on you."

"WHAT?" his companions barked.

He didn't repeat himself, he referred to study his nails with interest instead. With a smug smile on his face he watched Kathrine growl and struggle against her restraints viciously. While Spike jumped up from the chair and began pacing as if his very existence depended upon it.

"Are ya fucking mad? You can't make a claim on her, we'll never be rid of her if you do!" Spike yelled.

"Yeah, listen to the English wanker! I'll never leave if you do! I promise!"

"I'll do what I want. Biologically you're my blood, that in turn gives me the right to do with you as I please. Now you can either accept that or not but either way it's going to happen," Angel told her as he grabbed her throat, squeezing it threateningly.

Spike froze on the spot and watched Angel, shivering he realized just how close to the surface Angelus was when Angel was angry. The thought unnerved him, he hated that wanker! He had cheered the slayer on as she fought the 'world domination' obsessed bastard. Looking carefully at Angel he seen the slightest hint of madness in the vampires golden eyes. Reacting quickly he jumped over the couch and kissed his lover passionately.

It wasn't long before Spikes demon made itself known and the vampires were clashing fangs savagely, blood trickling down their chins at they bit, nipped and sucked on each others mouths.

Gasps from the doorway made all three vampire's heads turn sharply only to see Buffy, Willow and Xander standing staring at them shock evident on their faces.

Angel swallowed, his head swiveling between Buffy and Spike, trying to figure out a way of getting the blond vampire out of the room alive or rather undead. He watched as Buffy ran from the mansion tears streaking her makeup. Without thinking he ran after her silently praying that Spike didn't take it the wrong way.

It was two hours before Angel returned to the mansion. Spike and Kathrine had sat staring at the two humans for the duration he was gone, neither knowing what to say. When he walked through the door they both jumped up from the couch and ran to him. His clothes were torn, his face was covered in fresh bruises and his torso was covered in blood.

It took Angel a moment to realise that Kathrine was no longer chained to the wall and he raised a questioning eyebrow at Spike.

"I'll explain later. What happened?" the blond asked.

Angel just shook his head and told Xander and Willow where Buffy was. As soon as they left he limped across the room and dropped onto the couch like a ton of bricks.

"Go get the blood from the fridge and some bandages," Spike told Kathrine.

The young vampire raced out of the room to do as she was told, uncaring that she actually obeying him.

"Come on, we've got to get that bloody shirt off ya," Spike said as he watched his lover with worried eyes.

He tried to get the shirt off him but it seemed to be stuck and Angel winced more than once, proving Spikes worries of a deeper wound on his chest.

"Kathrine fuck the bandages, get me the First Aid kit and a bowl of hot water!"

She returned a few minutes later with the things he asked for. "What can I do?"

"Stay out of my way!" Spike barked at her as he gently peeled the shirt from Angel's torso, using the hot water to loosen the blood.

Kathrine did as told, sinking into a corner she watched Spike gently tend to her brother. She had thought they were just 'fuck buddies' but now she could see that he genuinely cared for her brother. She was glad he had someone that loved him.

"Come 'ere, I need you to hold him while I clean this up," Spike told her as he examined the deep hole in Angel's chest. "It looks like she tried to stake him, but her aim was off thankfully."

Walking up to the couch she noticed that Angel had passed out. "Is he going to be OK?"

"If I can patch these up and get some of that blood into him quickly then yeah, he should be fine," Spike replied.

For the next half an hour they worked in silence as they patched Angel's wounds to the best of their abilities.

"I'm going to need to wake him up to get that blood into him," Spike told her when they finished. "I swear, when I get my hands on that slayer I'll leave her in such a state they'll need every forensic scientist this place has to identify her."

Kathrine smiled and shifted Angel into a sitting position. "Come on tall, dark and brooding, time to wake up."

Spike opened the blood just as Angel opened his eyes. "You need to drink this love, to help you heal."

With help from Spike and Kathrine, Angel managed to drink most of the blood, some of it spilling down his chest. Spike was only too happy to clean it up and Kathrine looked away as he lapped at her brothers chest, licking away the blood there.

Angel leaned back against the couch, a deep purr rumbling from his chest. He could get used to such gentle pampering. Spike seemed to be enjoying it as well if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by.

"Spike, I'm not exactly fit enough to do what you're looking for," Angel told him in a quiet whisper.

Spike just shuck his head and kissed him softly, before gently lying him down and covering him with the blanket that hung on the back of the couch. "Rest love, you're going to need your strength."

He waited until he knew Angel was asleep before pulling Kathrine to the side. "Make sure he sleeps while I'm gone. If he needs it give him some more blood and there should be enough for you as well. Don't, and I mean DON'T kill him because if you do, you'll be the next person I kill."

With that he grabbed his leather coat that was hanging by the door and stormed out.

Meanwhile in Sunnydale High School library Buffy was filling Giles in on Angel's affair.

"He won't forget me anytime soon though, I gave him exactly what he deserved," she told him.

They were sitting in Giles' office, Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia were sitting in the library itself researching the latest demon that roamed Sunnydale's streets.

"Well, I must say I'm rather surprised. But in saying that.." he never got to finish the sentence as Cordelia screamed. They both ran to find out what was going on.

"Glad I got your attention slayer," Spike said as he tightened his grip on Cordelia's neck.

Willow and Oz stared at the vampire in shock, while Xander snuck into the weapons cage, presumably for a stake. He was just inside when Spike spun and kicked the door closed, his grip on Cordy tightening. "Stay there."

Xander stood shocked as he realized he was locked in the cage.

"Spike, what do you want?" Buffy asked threateningly, her hand going for the stake she had in her pocket.

"Now now slayer, my business isn't with these sods. It's you I want," Spike told her with a growl. He didn't notice that Oz had picked up one of the library chairs up.

With as much strength he could muster just after the full moon, Oz swung the chair. A sickening crack filled the room as the chair connected with Spike's skull. Cordelia used that moment to break free as Spike's grip loosened considerably.

Buffy dashed forward and kicked him in the stomach, watching as he fell to the ground she immediately straddled him, ready to plunge the stake into his heart.

A sudden breeze blew into the room as the door were thrown open by an unknown force. Someone entered the room so fast they were a mere blur, no one could make out who it was. Looking around, Buffy was shocked as she was thrown off Spike and lifted into the air by the throat.

"No on, but no one hurts William," Kathrine said as she lifted Buffy higher. Everyone gasped at the sight of the young female vampire, she looked like a child yet here she was lifting Buffy up by the throat.

Angel staggered into the room and went straight to Spike. Dropping to his knees he checked to make sure nothing was wrong his him. Finding nothing but a deep head wound that would heal he turned and watched Kathrine.

"What should I do with her?" Kathrine asked him. Buffy had begun to struggle and had more than once kicked the young vampire as she tried to get free.

Angel wanted to have her killed, not only for what she did to him but for what she was about to do to Spike before they came in. "Leave her."

"Are you joking? She was about to kill William and you're just going to leave her?" Kathrine all but screamed. "At least let me smack her about a bit!"

Angel let out a loud growl in warning to the young vampiress and watched as Buffy was flung across the room.

"Don't you worry slayer, I'll get you," the mini vamp told her. After that was said she turned with a loud growl and picked Spike up into her arms. "Can you walk?"

Angel stood and nodded. "Just get him back, I'll follow you shortly."

Kathrine looked at the rooms occupants and walked out with her unconscious bundle. It bothered her that he wanted alone time with the slayer and her posse, what if they attacked him? He was in no fit state to fight them much less defend himself.

Everyone watched as Kathrine left with Spike cradled in her arms. No one spoke for a moment, until Xander broke the ice.

"Uh guys, could someone let me out please?" he said in a whining voice.

Oz let him out while Willow cleaned up the chair that Spike's head had broken. The rest of the gang watched Angel and Buffy, fully expecting a massive fight to break out. Rather than hit each other they stared into each others eyes, neither saying a word.

"Please state your business Angel, then get out of my library," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

With lightening speed Angel ran forward and kicked out his legs, flipping backwards he kicked Buffy in the chest and landed on his feet. Buffy flew through the air and with a loud crash landed in the library stack, many of which fell down on top of her.

"If I ever hear that you've attacked my mate or my sister, I will make your life a living hell or better yet, I'll just let Kathy loose. If you thought Angelus was bad with the torture Giles, imagine how bad his the sixteen year old apprentice is. Angelus was a saint compared to her," Angel said dangerously.

"Oh and new flash, Angelus is back and he's worst than before," he added with a crazy glint in his eyes as he walked out of the library.

Everyone stared in shock as Angel walked from the room. They didn't know how but somehow Angel was slowly losing his soul, if he hasn't lost it already.

"Dear Lord, the world is doomed," Giles whispered.

**A/N: Ok there it is the sequel to For Old Times.**

**Oh another thing, Angelus isn't really back but I am working on make Angel slightly more badder than he normally is. There is no chance of a reconciliation between him and Buffy cos I like him with Spike a lot better. Anyway let me know what you think of it and I'll see if I'll write another chapter for it. But you have to let me know if it's good enough to go on so REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**THANK A MILLION :D**


	2. The Party

**AN: **Yay! I finally have the chance to update. I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait but as I wrote on my profile page, my computer totally died on me and money issues is preventing me from getting another one. But I'm house sitting for a friend and I've got full access to her computer so I'll update as much as possible, please don't hate me if it's not that much.

Anyway, on with the Spangel sexiness. This is the second chapter for Old Love Becomes New Love. This chapter is going to center around the events I have planned and the twists I hope to get in.

In the last chapter Angel and Spike's relationship was outed. Buffy seriously pissed off Angel and Spike. Angel's lil sis was introduced. And Angel told Buffy and co. that Angelus was back. Now I don't know if I am going to bring him back but I'm definitely going to make Angel more bad ass than before, or at least I'm going to try. Whether I've succeeded or not I wont know until I get some reviews for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zero, zilch.

* * *

The streets were quiet as Spike and Kathy made their way home from the cemetery. Eerie shadows fell over their faces as they past the street lamp and Kathy shivered.

"What?" Spike asked.

With a shake of her head she walked on. The feelings of being watched were more frequent the last few days and it was really beginning to worry her. Why? She had no idea and she often thought she was imagining it but not tonight, tonight it was very real.

She stopped suddenly, causing Spike to bump into her, and listened.

"Have you-"

She held her hand up to silence him. There...thump, thump..thump,thump. A heartbeat, feint but there. Spinning on her heel she did a 180, her eyes sharply looking for her would be stalker. There was no sign of any humans and yet she could hear that heartbeat so clearly, almost as if it were her own. The strange thing was, she couldn't smell him or her, she couldn't hear their breathing, just their heartbeat.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she called out softly.

Spike frowned at her. It wasn't the first time she had done this, almost every night she would stop and listen but she has never talked to anyone, never called out to anyone and he was concerned. It had begun a week ago, right after his relationship with Angel had been discovered. She had started searching the shadows every time they went out, her eyes would dart right to left as if she were afraid and that alone had him worried because he knew that nothing frightened the young vampire, she was fearless, brave and vicious when she wanted to be.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked as he watched her scan the streets.

With one last glance she turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine."

Spike watched her anyway, trying to figure out if the fear coming from her was genuine or if she had lost her mind in the short time she had been here, Sunnydale had that effect on most people, supernatural and human alike. But he knew he needed to bring it up to Angel again, make him understand that it might not be 'nothing' as he had said the previous time Spike had brought it up. And if it was something to worry about they would need to figure out how to deal with it.

* * *

So close. She had almost seen him. Her voice was different than the last time he had heard it but that probably because she was extremely angry at the time, and it still held that huskiness that sent shivers down his spine. She was still beautiful, so very beautiful but then he knew that already. She was a force not to be reckoned with and he knew that he life would be forfeit if she ever discovered who he was and why he was so hell bent on following her.

But he couldn't help it, couldn't stop himself no matter how many times he tried, he was helpless to the euphoric feeling that he got when she was around, it was addictive and he never wanted it to go away.

Danger lurked around every corner and he knew that he could die anytime but confronting her would end his life immediately, there were of course, other options but loosing his life and becoming a vampire were two things he did not want no matter how much he wanted her. He was quite positive that if having to choose between vampirism and death his choice would be death. Death, that would be his final choice.....Wouldn't it?

Shaking such notions from his mind he stepped out from behind the wall and began to make his way to his temporary home. His trusty stake held tightly in his hand and holy water in his pocket and he was set to take on any vampire that was unfortunate enough to have to face him. Man, he hated the surveillance gigs, they were long and boring, the only good thing about them was who he got to see while doing them and she was well worth it.

Whistling a low tune he walked through the shadows of the night and melted into them.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"When is it planned for?"

"Tomorrow night, why?"

"Is that enough time?"

"I'm not quite sure but we don't have much of a choice."

Xander watched Buffy and Giles prepare the stakes for the nights patrol and shivered as he listened to them talking. They were talking about Angel's big vampire gathering tomorrow night. Although he thought they shouldn't trust intelligence that came from vampires Buffy had immediately began planning her ex lovers long painful death, along with his new lover and little sister.

"Giles, I know that our main objective is to kill as many vampires as possible but Angel, Spike and Kathrine are not getting out of there alive if I can help it," Buffy informed the Englishman as she carved another stake. "I have to get them and when I do they are going to beg me to kill them."

"It would be rather foolish to assume that vampires are the only demons we will face. Buffy, he is gathering any and all blood relatives to him, whether they were sired from Darla's line, Spike's, Drusilla's or his own, these are vampires that have powerful vampire blood running through their veins and I wouldn't be one bit surprised if they were all as strong as Angel and Spike," Giles informed her.

"Ok, ok, I get it. But, I'm still confused on the why issue. Why is he doing this, I mean is he just trying to scare me, raising an army or throwing a party and if so, why were we invited. He's gotta know that I'm gonna crash it."

"Yes, I'm quite concerned on that issue myself. But, we mustn't dwell on it," Giles replied as he cleaned his glasses.

Xander knew that wasn't a good sign, the G-man only did that when he was really worried about something, something that should be dwell-ed upon. Angel's little party invite had them all worried and it has not given them enough time to research or even ask a few other sources if there was something going down.

"Xander? Are you ok?" Buffy asked him.

"Fine, Buffster, just wondering if you two crazy kids need any help?"

"No, thank you, Xander. We've got everything under control," Giles answered.

With a shrug he left them alone and went to deal with the almighty fit Cordelia was currently having.

"They're all worried," Giles pointed out to Buffy.

Buffy laughed. "Why? I've got this covered. I'm the Slayer, remember?"

"Of course, but that doesn't make you invincible!" Giles ground out. "You seem to think it does! Have you forgotten that you've died?! Or the amount of times you've almost died?! Buffy, you of all people should realise the threat that Angel and Spike are! Not to mention Angel's protege!"

"That scrawny little thing?! Please! I could take her blindfolded with one arm tied behind my back!"

Giles smirked. "Oh, yes, of course. That's not what you were saying last week when she almost killed you!"

"She caught me off guard!" Buffy snarled.

"Uh, guys? We've got company!" Willow called in.

Rushing out Buffy and Giles were greeted by Kathrine.

"Slayer."

"Ho."

Kathrine growled threateningly. "Careful, bitch! My brother isn't here to save you this time!"

Buffy smiled. "Like I would need him to save me! He was never any good at it anyway. He was terrible at a lot of things."

The innuendo was heard by them all and Giles groaned silently at the fact that his Slayer seems to have become very self centered, vain and very sure of her own abilities, too sure in fact. He prayed that it was just her way of acting out after finding out about Spike and Angel and hoped that it would soon pass, preferably before she got herself killed again.

"I'll tell him you said that. Now, for the real reason I came to this hell hole of a place. We wanted to make sure-"

She stopped abruptly as she caught sight of Xander. Her eyes glazed over slightly as if she where thinking of something, remembering something.

Giles frowned while the rest of the gang, including Xander, looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces.

Buffy groaned aloud. "You were saying?"

Kathrine's head snapped in her direction before she looked back at Xander. "We wanted to make sure you got our invitation to tomorrows celebrations."

"Celebrations?" Giles inquired.

Kathrine didn't answer and again Giles frowned.

"Hey! Ho! Get on with it before I drive a stake through your sorry excuse for a heart!" Buffy snapped.

Kathrine ignored her and with a low growl she rush forward and grabbed Xander by the chin before burying her nose in his neck and inhaling deeply.

How could she have not noticed it was him? He had been at the mansion when the slayer had caught her brother and his new lover. How could she have forgotten what he looked like? Granted he was older but his facial features remained the same.

The last time she had seen him had been in the New York railway station five years ago when he had found out she was a vampire, she remembered the terror on his face, the hurt, the betrayal.

He had been her only friend at the time, she had befriended him because of his situation. His parents had been killed by his uncle and he had witnessed it. It was somewhat similar to her own history and she had felt connected to the sweet ten year old human. They had been friends for two whole years before he discovered her secret and the last memory she had of him was him running from the underground station in tears.

She was yanked out of her memories viciously when the slayer grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from him.

"No!"

Spinning around she grabbed Buffy by the throat and tightened her hand considerably. With a smirk she dropped the now unconscious slayer and turned back to Xander. Hissing she jumped back as he held a cross in front of her face.

"Come now, T.K. is that how you greet all your old friends?" she purred.

Xander looked confused before laughing. "Friends?! Ha! You're Angel's baby sister and you ain't no friend of mine!"

Kathrine paused. "Have you lost your memory? How can you not remember me?! Five years ago in New York City."

"Never been. Born here and more than likely gonna die here," Xander smirked.

Kathrine was very confused. It was him, she remembered his scent, his sweet yet spicy blood.

"You've got him confused with someone else. Now, kindly leave my library before she wakes up," Giles said pointing to Buffy whom was being cradled by Willow. "We got your message and we'll be there to ruin your celebrations tomorrow."

"We'll see," with one last glance at Xander she fled the building.

* * *

**The Big Night**

"Kathy! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Angel yelled to his infuriating sister.

"You do realise that it's customary for the hosts to be late, right?" Spike said as he came up behind him and nuzzled his neck.

Angel smiled and leaned against him. "Yeah, but at this rate the whole thing will be over by the time we get there. Besides, I don't want to give Buffy and her posse the chance to ruin everything. I've wanted this for a long time and I'm not gonna let her spoil it for us."

"She wont, love. It's going to be perfect," Spike replied before giving his leather clad ass a squeeze and walking away.

Angel turned and watched Spike walk outside where he promptly lit a cigarette.

"Ok, I'm ready," Kathrine said behind him.

"Uh-huh," was all the reply she got.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him out the door and let it slam closed behind them. The three last known living members of the Order of Aurelius walked towards their future together. Each wearing customized leather clothing.

Kathrine's leather dress was in a deep emerald, it's skirt fell to her ankles with a long slit down the side showing off a long expanse of her beautifully shaped pale leg. The bodice a tight corset style with a v-shaped cleavage. Around her neck was a choker in the same emerald as her dress, the oval shaped pendant held her family crest. It was a present her brother had given her before he had died.

Spike wore a blood red duster that was slightly shorter than his normal one with a black leather vest and tight red leather pants that was molded perfectly to his ass, his black leather boots came to his knees. He also wore a choker, but rather than a pendant this one had long silver spikes around it.

Angel wore a beautiful set in cream/beige, his vest was custom made and had the Aurelius crest on the back, this was to show that he was the oldest which put him in the position of leader or master of the coven, his pants were in the same cream/beige as his vest with dark brown boots peeking out from under the ends of them.

And the most important part of his outfit was the accessories. Around his waist was a sword holster which held a long and very sharp sword. Legend tells that this particular sword belonged to a Pope, after his passing the sword was kept under lock and key in the most guarded part of the Vatican. This blessed weapon was beautifully carved and engraved with a Latin inscription that yet to be uncovered as it seemed to be coded. At the very tip of the hilt was a divine red jewel known as the blood stone and laying underneath it was the Aurelius crest which was later engraved onto it.

The story was that the Master has stolen the sword four hundred years ago because it held sacred magics that were used in ritual's such as, Masters Claims, Bonding Ceremonies, Mating Vows and Clan Solidifying.

Strapped to his arm was an antique dagger inside a old, worn leather sheath.

They were a beautiful sight, each one looking like royalty.

The air around them pulsed with their strength and power and tonight on the night of the Aurelius' 650th anniversary their power and strength would be increased tenfold. The full silver moon that hung in the air added to their eerie surrounds as they walked into the field they were having their little get together in. They were greeted almost instantly by hordes of vampires each one a descendant to the original members of the Aurelius coven.

Angel looked at Spike and smiled. "Let the party begin."

The three vampires looked at each other with a smirk before turning to the crowd and letting out an almighty roar. It echoed through the entire field and before long every other vampire was joining in. The sound was terrifying and most humans near by ran for their lives.

* * *

But not all of them ran. Buffy and the gang waited in the darkest corner of the field as the guests of honour were greeted.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked up from the book his nose was buried in. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about all of this. You see that sword that Angel has sheath on his waist? Well that is a ritualistic sword, it is said to have magical powers that are used in rituals. Not just any rituals, the kind that give the host untold strength and power. I fear, Buffy, that we are in way over our heads here."

"No kidding, really? Well, I never."

"Xander, would you kindly keep your sarcasm to yourself, please?"

Xander shook his head. "That wasn't me."

The gang looked around, fearing one of Angel's vampires.

A low chuckle filled the air. "Up here."

Buffy lifted her crossbow and pointed at the man hanging in the tree. Holy cow!

"Uh....."

"Good lord."

"Wow."

"Ah!!!"

Hanging upside down by his ankles and grinning madly was a teenager whom looked suspiciously like Xander.

"Howdy, folks!"

Swinging lightly he grabbed hold of a near by branch and leaped off the tree landing neatly on his feet.

"Hell of a party going on, huh? Whoa! Who the hell are you? And what are you doing with my face?" he asked Xander when he saw him.

Unable to form any kind of coherent word Xander stuttered and mumbled to himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked.

Without taking his eyes off of Xander the teen answered. "The names T.K."

"Oh, no," Giles sighed. "You're the boy she mistook Xander for."

T.K raised a questioning eyebrow and Giles pointed to Xander. "That's Xander and I was talking about Kathrine. She thought Xander was you."

"Wait, you know Kathy?"

"Kathy? You're on nickname basis with the vampire antichrist?!" Buffy yelled.

T.K covered her mouth with his hand. "Keep your voice down! Jesus, get a clue, darling. Those are vampire's, they can hear things that are far away. Now, I picked this spot because it's just out of their hearing range and you may have just given away my position."

He paused for a moment and listened carefully. "I think we're safe."

"You thought wrong."

T.K froze and swore before turning around and coming face to face with Spike and about fifteen other vampires.

Spike took one look at him and burst out laughing. "There's two of you? Bloody hell!"

The vampires standing behind him moved forward to grab the gang. They fought their would be captures before finally they could fight no more, they were out numbered greatly.

"You lot take the Slayer and her posse, I've got the Xander double. Make sure and give them all front row seats," Spike instructed the vampires before grabbing T.K by the back of the neck and pushing him forward.

"Angel is going to love my little present," Spike said to no one in particular.

* * *

He was right, Angel did love his present, but Kathy loved it more. She was delighted with the discovery of her old friend and was fascinated when she saw Xander. Two T.K's was a lot better than one.

"Can I turn them?" she asked Angel in her sweet child like voice.

Xander panicked and kicked out at her hoping she would kill him instead. He didn't want to become a vampire, he would rather die.

Angel laughed at this and looked at the twins thoughtfully. "Two is too much of a hassle. You can have one of them, but I'm warning you, if he gets out of control I'll be the one ending his miserable life."

Kathy squealed happily and hugged him.

"Now, which one to choose?" she mused as she turned back to her new 'toys'.

Angel left her to her choice and walked towards Buffy and the gang.

"Go make sure everything is ready," he told Spike.

The blond kissed him lightly before turning to the crowd of vampires and disappearing in it.

"I was hoping you'd came. You've disappointed me, though. I was hoping for a bit of a challenge," he said as he crouched in front of her bound body.

"Fuck you!" Buffy spat at him.

He laughed. "Spike does that for me."

She froze. She had known that they were lovers but she hadn't realised that they had gone that far. Angel's warning suddenly came rushing back to her.

"You're not Angel at all, are you?"

"Correction, I am Angel, but with a little Angelus thrown in. Trust me it's a dangerous combination," Angel smiled.

She watch him with narrowed eyes as he walked away. He wasn't lying, she had seen it in his eyes, Angelus really was in there with him and more than usual.

"Buffy!" Giles whispered.

She turned.

"The sword! You have to take the sword away from him. I've just realised what is going on. He's going to claim the place as master of the Order of Aurelius! You have to get the sword!"

She struggled with her bonds, but it was no use. Spike had tied them up and he knew just how to do it to insure they didn't escape

"I can't get free!"

"Buffy, you have to try! Live sacrifices are needed for this ritual, it was all a set up. That was why he made sure we knew about it!"

"To bloody right he did and you fell for it," Spike said as he walked towards him. "Those bonds too tight slayer? Can't get free? Good!"

"Go to hell, Spike!" Buffy barked.

"Sorry, I've already been. Don't like the heat much," he laughed.

A sudden silence filled the crowd, Buffy and Spike turned to see Angel standing on a falling tree trunk about to address the crowds.

"Descendents of Aurelius, you've been called here on this night, the night of Aurelius' 650th anniversary, to witness the birth of it's new master. Me. On this night, you, my brethren will decide if I am worthy of such a powerful position. You all know what is needed to be done and I call forth those who wish to test my strength, my power," Angel bellowed.

The crowd parted and no less than 20 vampires stepped forward.

Spike walked to Angel's side and was soon followed by took Angel's vest off then gave him their well wishes, Kathy kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear something that made Angel smile so brightly it lit up his face. Spike worked his hands up Angel's chest and around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss before taking a step back. Taking Angel's dagger from it's sheath he cut both his own and Kathy's hands and smeared the blood on his face, chest and arms, this was done to tease the vampire's senses, to bring out the hunger in them and to make sure that they fought with all their strength.

"Buffy, it's been an absolute horrifying pleasure working with you," Giles said as he watched Angel approach the crowd.

"Come on, Giles, we're gonna get out of this," she replied.

"Not all of us will. Hell is literally about to break loose Buffy and I would bet my life that Angel is going to be the center of it."

The crowd began cheering as Angel fought the vampires. The sword gleamed and shone in the moon light as he swung it. Buffy watched as he buried it deep into a vampires chest and he turned to dust.

"Giles?"

Giles grimaced. "That sword is designed to suck dry anyone it's embedded in. It store the blood until it's new master wants it."

"You mean Angel is going to drink the blood out of the sword?"

"No, he's going to be stabbed with it, therefore absorbing the strength and power of the vampire the blood belonged to."

Angel danced and dodged the around the vampires, enjoying the challenge of a worthy opponent.

Spike and Kathy watched with fear on their faces. If Angel failed, the penalty was death. No one that made a claim on such an important position of power lived if they failed to pass the test.

They soon started smiling as the testing vampires fell one by one, the sword glowed a deep red as it absorbed more blood.

Angel growled at the last two vampires. They each had wounds that were bleeding freely, but then so did he and he was beginning to grow tired. They began dancing round him and he met one of them as it charged him, but, while he was distracted by one the other managed to knock the sword from his hand.

Spike and Kathy made to help him but were cut off as the vampires stood in their way unwilling to move. It was against the rules to interfere, they knew this, but it looked as if he was going to lose. Without the sword or his dagger, which Spike still held, he would have to fight with his hands, while both vampires were armed with stakes.

* * *

Meanwhile, T.K had managed to loosen his bonds and was now untying Xander.

"Go help you friends, I've got something I need to do."

With that said he ran into the crowd, fighting his way to the center where Angel was badly injured and weakening. _If he fails a new vampire will try to take the position and it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen._

He watched with horror on his face as Angel barely dodged a killing blow only to stumble into another one. The stake had gone right through his chest to the other side and T.K knew it was over, he had failed.

Screams from beyond the crowd drew his gaze to Spike and Kathy who were fighting their way through the crowd to get to Angel. Beyond them was his double and his friends, now free of their bonds, working their way away from the crowd.

The English man turned and looked to Angel before turning to the blond. "Buffy, the sword!"

T.K watched as the blond flew through the crowd to where the sword was lying ten feet away from him and grimaced, he couldn't allowed that blond to get her hands on the sword. Pulling a stake from his pocket he began staking vampires to clear his path to the sword. He saw the blond gaining on it's position and in a desperate attempt to beat her he launched himself through the air. Hands held out as he began to descend he grabbed the sword and tumbled to the ground before jumping up and launching it to Angel.

His aim was dead on and he watched with a smile as the sword buried itself in Angel's chest. While everyone was distracted he ran over to Xander and pulled him into the tree line, there was just one more thing he needed to do.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched with absolute horror as Angel picked himself up off the ground and pulled the sword and stake from his chest, the wounds closed instantly.

Swinging around he staked one vampire while burying the sword into the other. It was over, with the last of the vampires dead, Angel rightfully gained the position of Master of Aurelius.

The sword began glowing, the light soon spread and engulfed Angel and when it faded everyone gasped. Angel was now bigger than he had been before, taller, broader and scarier. On his chest was a brand new tattoo, the Aurelius crest pulsed in blood red under his skin.

"Now do you believe me when I say that all hell is about to break loose?" Giles asked Buffy as they watched Angel make his way, along with Spike and Kathy, towards them.

"Now for the final part of my plan," Angel said as he stopped in front of them. "Time to add another member to my little family here. Kathy, have you chosen?"

"Yes, but I don't know where he's got to," she pouted. She saw Xander standing in the tree line and grinned. "But, I guess he will have to do."

She ran to Xander and buried her fangs in his throat before Buffy could react.

"Xander!" Buffy screamed and tried to get to him but was unable to as Spike grabbed hold of her.

All everyone could do was watch as Xander Harris lost his life in the hands of Angel's sister. Sobs rang through the air as his lifeless body was dropped to the ground.

Xander Harris was dead and would soon become the newest member of Angel's family.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry I didn't put in any Spangel smut but I just ran away with myself and got carried away. Anyway hope you like it lots, review people, please, please, please, please.

And again, I will tried to update **ASAP**.

Thanks a million.

SilverDragon88


	3. Endings and Beginnings

**A/N: **OMG I am so sorry for the delay with the update but I was trying to concentrate on my other story Secrets. But my poor muse is in a stump, her brain was fried while trying to help me with that story. Anywho, she has kindly offered her services to this story. While re-reading O.L.B.N.L my mind began racing and I have decided to take it off hiatus.

**Quick recap:** In the last chapter Kathy became suspicious and began acting strangly, she felt like she was being followed. She strangely mistook Xander for someone called T.K, someone we later discovered was his long lost twin, a boy she knew in New York. Angel held a Masters Claim and almost died trying to claim the position of Master to the Order of Aurelius. But, surprisingly, T.K saved him before running away while Xander was bitten by Kathy and turned into a vampire.

Again people reviews are like cookies and I do love me some cookies.

* * *

**Endings and Beginnings**

Time froze as they watched Xander's body drop like a stone. His blood seeping from the bite mark on his neck and Kathy's blood covering his lips. Willow sobbed silently as she stared at her childhood friend while Buffy's face twisted into an almost savage look of revenge. She will not let his death be for nothing and when he rose, she would make sure his death was quick and painless. He would want that, he would not want to stay undead, he never wanted to be a vampire, he always said he would rather die than live as a member of the undead for all eternity.

"Hm, he was far tastier then I thought he would be," Kathy stated as she licked her lips.

Buffy jerked at the statement and began visciously trying to break free of the hold Spike had on her.

"You just had to let her turn him! That bloody sod is more annoying than she is! I'll end up staking myself soon, I can feel it," Spike ground out to Angel as he tightened his hold on Buffy.

Angel nodded. "The ritual needs a live sacrifice, it's doesn't matter how they die so long as someone dies and technically he's dead. But you're right I probably would have preferred his double but Xander was the only one out of the two available, I guess the other guy didn't want my thanks."

"Then why not the bloody Slayer?"

"She didn't want Buffy, Spike, she wanted that other kid and they do look identical so she's happy."

"But, we can still kill the slayer, right?"

Kathy giggled as she picked up her new toy and held him in her arms like a child. "Of course we can! Nowhere in the book did it say only one person had to-AHH-"

Angel rushed forward, at a faster rate than ever before, and caught his sister and her burden as they fell to the ground. He saw the cause for her scream immediately, there was a stake buried in her back and Xander's very angry twin was crounched a foot and a half away from where she had stood.

"You're going to pay for that!" Angel roared as he gently placed his sister on the ground and stood to face the human.

"That little bitch just killed my long lost brother! Hell yeah I'm gonna take her down when I get the chance. But don't worry I didn't kill her, it'll hurt like hell for a while but at least she's still alive," the youth stated as he watched the vampire he saved only moments ago. "I miscalculated, I should have let you get dusted. I didn't kill her for personal reasons but when you and I meet again, I won't hesitate to take you out."

They all watched as the boy turned and ran. Spike wondered for a moment if Angel was going to give chase, looking at his lover he discovered the answer. Angel was more concerned with his sisters safety than a threat on his life. The human he would deal with later but for now the young girl before him needed his attention.

Angel let out a sharp whistle and a handful of vampires answered his call and immediately grabbed hold of the humans present. After they had all been restrained Angel waved Spike over. With a smile Spike dragged Buffy closer to his lover and pulled her to the ground as he dropped to his knees. Spike knew exactly what his lover was thinking. The bint needed blood and no human here had blood powerful enough for her, none except Buffy.

Restraining both her wrists with one of his hands, he used the other one to pull her head to the side, bearing her throat for what was to come.

Angel gently removed Xander's body from his sister's arms and pulled her into a sitting position. Leaning forward he first sniffed at his ex-lover's throat before biting down. After a moment, to make sure the blood was flowing sufficiently, he pulled his mouth away only to replace it with his sister's, gently pulling the stake from her back as he did.

The minutes ticked by as they waited for Kathrine's wounds to heal. Buffy's friends protested louded pleading with her to snap out of it and fight back. However, she had already lost too much blood and found that she couldn't fight back, her arms and legs too weak to move.

When he was sure that she had taken enough blood to heal her wounds Angel gently pulled Kathy away from Buffy. Although he knew that the love he felt for the blond was fading quickly, there was still enough of it latched onto his unbeating heart for him to not want her dead. One day he will feel nothing for her and on that day he will gladly watch her die, but that day was not here yet, for now he wanted her to live. Besides, he wanted her to watch his continued rise to power, to witness the new power of Sunnydale rise from the shadows.

"Spike, can you carry him?" he asked his lover as he lifted his sister into his arms.

Spike nodded before dropping Buffy. After picking Xander up he waited as Angel addressed the humans.

"She's still alive but she won't be for long, I'd advise you to get her to a hospital as quickly as possible," Angel stated addressing Giles. "Oh, and Giles? When she comes to, tell her to think very carefully before coming after me and mine, because next time I doubt I'll show her any mercy."

Telling the vampires to release the humans Angel spoke with the lead vampire for the moment before nodding to Spike, indicating that they were leaving.

* * *

_"In other news, the Mayor speaks with the housing autorities about the climbing rates of homeless people in our fair town and is looking to turn the downtown warehouse district into a new housing project to bring those rates down," _the news anchor man states on the tv. _"That's all from us here in the studio. My name is Rob Pearson bringing the people of Sunnydale the nightly news. It's now 11:00pm and we here in the studio wish you a pleasant night."_

"Yeah, real bloody pleasant mate!" Spike muttered at the tv.

Turning he looked over at where Xander's body was lying comfortably on the sofa then turned his gaze to Kathy. She had yet to wake up and, although he would never admit it out loud, he was beginning to get worried.

With a sigh he stood up from his place on the floor and walked to the window. Angel had left nearly an hour ago to fetch blood from the hospital for when Xander woke up and he had yet to return.

"Urgh."

Startled, Spike turned and siged again as he saw that Kathy was waking.

"How are you feelin', bint?"

"Like I got run over by an 18 wheeler. What happened?"

Spike walked to the fridge to get the remaining blood that was stocked before answering. "Your new toy's twin stabbed you in the back, literally."

Kathy tried to sit up and groaned again, her back felt like it was on fire! She gringerly lay back down, she hated lying on her stomach but apparently it was the only way for her to lie.

"Easy there. Don't go opening that wound. It would be a waste of blood," Spike chuckled as he gently helped her sit before handing her a mug of blood. "Here, drink this."

Taking the mug she sniffed at it contents. "Hmm, German."

Spike rolled his eyes and watched her to make sure she was indeed fit enough to be moving around. Once she was done she handed the mug back to Spike and looked around, a gentle smile graced her pouty lips as she caught sight of Xander's body.

"How is he?" she asked Spike as she ran her eyes over Xander's still frame.

"Dead. Gonna stay that way for a while too. It usually takes up to three days for the change to take affect and no offence but I don't plan on keeping him in the house while that happens. He'll stink up the joint!"

Kathy laughed quietly before gasping. Laughing hurt. A lot!

"If you don't take it easy I'll be forced to tie you up again," a new voice came from the doorway.

Spike stood quickly and took in the sight of his lover. His clothes were tight, too tight. The shirt and coat he had put on before leaving for the blood run stretched tightly across his chest and shoulders. It was proof that this newly powered version of Angel had indeed gotten a lot bigger when he gained said power. He was carrying two coolers and another two lay at his feet, each cooler bearing the local hospital crest.

"What took you so bloody long?" the blond demanded as he relieved his lover of the coolers.

Angel smiled and leaned down to kiss the English vampire, half way down he stopped. "Is it just me or have you shrunk?"

Spike growled and dropped the coolers before pushing Angel, or at least he tried to. The brunette was a lot sturdier now. "I have not shrunk, you ponce! You've turned into a bloody giant!"

"Whatever you say." Angel smiled before continuing his path and soundly kissing the blond before him.

Once they parted Kathy gingerly stood and slowly walked over to them.

"Is that for me?" she asked pointing to the coolers.

Angel shook his head. "No, it's for Xander. He's going to be starving when he wakes up and this will save us from having to go hunting."

"Speaking of which, we've got to find somewhere to put him. I'd rather not have him staying there, he'll start smellin' soon," Spike stated as he walked towards the kitchen to put the coolers away. Once the coolers where out of sight he turned with a sudden realisation. "You never answered me! What took you so long?"

"Hmm? Oh, I decided that while I was in the area I'd check up on Buffy, see how she was doing," Angel stated as he guided Kathy back to the sofa so he could change the bandages on her wound. "Turns out, she lost more blood than I thought. She hasn't woken up yet. And she's not reacting to the blood transfusion. Doctors say at this rate she could slip into a coma."

"Really? Serves the bitch right!" Spike laughed

"Yeah, but Giles won't be too happy if that happens. Try to remember how he reacted to Jenny's death. I don't know about you but I'd rather not get burned alive," the elder vampire stated as he waited for his sister to rearrange her clothing so he could get to the wound. "Pass me in the clean bandages on the counter, would you, love?"

Spike threw the bandages at his lovers head with a cheeky grin. He laughed as he was given the finger in return.

After patching Kathy up Angel rose from the sofa and grabbed a fresh blood bag from the kitchen. Spike gently picked Kathy up and, ignoring her protests, deposited her in the room next to his and Angel's.

"Stop your whining you little shit. You need to rest," Spike stated as he helped her into the bed. "Or do you want to bleed out?"

Angel smiled as he watched from the doorway before putting the blood bag on the bedside table and leaning down to kiss her head.

* * *

"So Angel did this to my daughter?" Joyce Summers asked Giles as she gazed down at her unconscious child. "I thought he was a good vampire again? And where does Spike come into all this?"

Giles sighed and began to explain what had happened.

Willow, Oz and Cordelia all waited outside Buffy's room as Giles told Joyce what had tranpsired over the past week. Each one of them lost in their own little worlds, grieving for the friend they had lost.

"I can't believe he's gone, he can't be. Not Xander, it's just not possible," Willow whispered through her tears.

Oz gently pulled her into his arms. He knew what she was talking about. Xander was the type of guy that would over come anything. Oz had always assumed that he would always be there to fight the good fight. With his bad jokes that made them laugh and a bag of chips to fill their empty stomachs.

"I'll never see him do his Snoopy dance again!" Willow wailed as she began hyperventilating.

A passing doctor stopped and asked Oz if everything was all right. Thinking on his feet Oz told him that she was just worried about Buffy. The doctor answered by telling him she should rest. He pointed to the room next to Buffy's and told him to let Willow rest in there, it was empty for the moment so she shouldn't be disturbed. Cordelia sniffled and offered to go with her, stating that she needed to lie down too.

Giles came out of the room ten minutes later and asked where the girls were. After Oz explained they both sat in complete silence.

"How is she?" a familiar voice asked.

Giles frown at the new arrival. "Why are you asking? Buffy is nothing to you, whether she lives or dies is of no concern to you."

T.K flinched. He came to the hospital to steal some bandages for his own wounds and heard over the intercom that a young girl suffering from severe blood loss had been brought in. He guessed that it might be who he thought it was and decided to investigate. He hadn't thought that he would be greeted like this.

"Look I didn't come here for a fight, all right. I was just wondering if she was okay," he explained.

"You could have prevented this!" Giles stood, his fists clenched tightly.

"How do you figure?"

"You saved Angel! If you had done nothing, then this would not have happened!"

T.K snorted. "Oh, yeah. What about his sister, huh? His lover? Did you forget about them? If I had let him die all hell would have broke loose!"

"We would have dealt with it!"

"And you all would have died!"

Those words stopped Giles before he could speak again.

"I may not have known him, but I lost a brother out there! For years I've been on my own with no family and then I discover him. I was thrilled, I wasn't alone anymore. I tried to get him out of there, I pulled him into the forest with every intention of getting him to safety but he wouldn't go, he wouldn't leave his friends there alone and because of it he died!" the teen stated angrily. "So don't tell me I could have prevented this all right. I did what I had to do. And I tried to protect him and failed. Now, your girl in there, she's a slayer, right? Well don't worry then, she'll live! But he didn't. He's one of the undead now! Hell, I didn't even get to ask him his name!"

"Xander," Oz interrupted. "His name was Xander Harris. He was our friend and he's dead. We'll probably meet him again but on that day it will be a fight to the death. Either his or ours."

The three fell silent as everything that had happened began to sink in. Xander was turning into a vampire, Buffy was in a critical condition and Angel was now the most powerful vampire in Sunnydale.

"What are you doing here?"

T.K turned and looked at the puffy eyed brunette. She was a beautiful girl without a doubt but the scowl on her face was doing her no favours.

"Getting patched up," he told her holding up his bandaged wrist.

"Well you can leave now, you're not wanted around here. It's your fault Xander is dead and if I ever see you again I'll kill you myself!"

"I've all ready gone through this with the British guy, his death wasn't my fault," he said with a sigh before waving a hand over his face. "And in case you haven't noticed, biologically I was far closer to him than you were. We were brothers, so don't go blaming me all right. I lost family tonight, you lost a friend. Last I checked family was more important than friendship."

"Oh please, you didn't even know Xander!"

"And now I'm never going to get the chance. I found and lost him in a matter of minutes. So you can keep your snide ass remarks to yourself."

With that T.K walked away, leaving the small group of friends to their grief. Reaching into his pocket with his good hand he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"It's done," he said into the phone when the ringing stopped. "The sword did it's job and worked perfectly, but there were casualties. The slayer was fed on...No she hasn't regained consciousness yet...Yes, I understand. They won't trust me...but...yes my lord I...yes one of their friends lost his life, he should wake up in the next few days. Yes, my lord, he was turned by Angelus' little sister... Understood."

Flipping the cell phone closed T.K scowled. That infuriating old man never gave him a break. Maybe keeping his biological relationship with Xander to himself was a good thing, God knows what they would ask of him if he informed them of that.

* * *

**A/N:** And the plot thickens.

Well there you have it my lovelies, the long, long, long awaited update of O.L.B.N.L. I apologies profoundly for the ever so long wait but my muse went on strike due to her brian melting, hehe, I am a slave driver. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update more regularly. I've devised a plot line for the story so hopefully the updates will be more of a weekly nature than a yearly one hehe. And hopefully they wont be as short as this one, it seemed a lot longer while I was writing it, oh well, I'll just have to make the next one longer.

Reviews are cookies and I am a starved young woman so please feed this hungry woman. Let me know what you think of the story so far, tell me if I'm missing anything. Unfortunately I don't have a beta so any mistakes that are made I take full responsability for. If any of you want to volunteer as a beta then have your people contact my people and we'll do business, only joking just PM me and we'll talk.

Until next time.

Sayonara,

Silver


	4. Day 1

**A/N: **Hi again guys. I'm so sorry for the massive wait. My laptop up and died on me so I had to borrow a friends to re-write the chapter, and I think it's longer than the last few. Not to mention I've been super busy with my new job. I'll try – and I know I've said it before – but, I will try to update on a more regular basis. Hopefully I'll be able to do it *crosses fingers*. On a more pleasant note, you'll be pleased to know that the next chapter is also written, I hand wrote it, so I've just got to type it up and maybe tweak it a little before uploading. I really hope you like it.

That's the end of my rambling; I'll let you move on to the story. As always R&R. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Day 1**

The moon appeared for a moment; just enough for it to shine its bright light over the town of Sunnydale, before it quickly disappeared again behind a drifting cloud and continued its eternal game of hide and seek with the night. The vibrantly lit orb seemed almost shy in comparison with its day time cousin. The too bright sun seemed to scream "look at me!" as it hung high in the sky. Its child-like enthusiasm, however, would quickly disappear in the presence of a storm. It would cower and hide itself behind the angry black clouds, much the same way a young child would hide in the folds of its mother's skirt.

It was a very long time ago, but Angel remembered the fear, the need to hide, and the desire to be comforted by one who felt such love for you that you felt it creep into your soul. He remembered the angry crash of thunder, the flash of lightening and the fear that had coursed through his-then-tiny body as the skies voiced their anger. It would sink into his very bones until it made him shake so violently that it caused him to trip and stumble as he raced from his room to the living-room, where his mother sat by the fire drinking tea. She would place her teacup on a near-by tray so he could climb onto her lap, where he would curl into a ball and shiver in fright. He knew his loving mother would not scold him for being afraid of the storm, as his father would, instead she would wrap her shawl and then her arms tightly around his quivering body and sing to him until he relaxed enough to fall asleep. When he woke, he would find himself in his bed surrounded by the scent of her flowery perfume and he knew that she had held him tightly until the wee hours of the morning.

With a soft sigh, Angel pulled himself from the memories of his innocent childhood and looked at the sky once more. The moon continued to hide behind the angry black clouds and he knew when it rose, the sun would also hide. _A storm is coming_, he thought, smiling. Times had changed, he had grown, and this storm was not one he would fear, but face head on.

"Are you alright, luv?" Spike asked from his place on the couch. He had noticed that his tall, pale and handsome lover was brooding. The thought made him smile as he was reminded of the things that had changed since the night they had passionately renewed their relationship. He froze for a moment, suddenly worried that Angel wanted out, maybe he wanted things to go back to back to the way they were before. Perhaps he was worried about the slayer and realised that his feelings for her had never changed. This made Spike wonder about what his life would be like if his lover went back to the blond bitch. With a small cry he doubled over, falling from the couch to the floor, as an unbearable pain engulfed his chest. _God it hurts!_ He thought as he cried out once more, the pain intensifying. He had never felt anything like it. A burning hollowness that seemed to consume him. His vision began to dim and a muted ringing began to echo in his ears. He felt something shake him and he turned his head slightly to see his lover and Kathy's worried faces. They were saying something but he couldn't hear a word over the ringing in his ears. The room began to grow darker, the blackness creeping to engulf his eye-sight. His body rattles once more as he is shook again and he sees tears' flooding his lover's eyes as the darkness takes him.

* * *

Rupert Giles hated hospitals with a passion. The smell, the noise, the sick and the dying, but most of all-the terrible tea. Did sick people not drink decent tea? Did they not deserve decent tea? Or was it just that the hospital board was not willing to fork out for the less expensive brands: Earl Grey, Lyons, Barry's? Oh, what he would give for an Earl Grey! As he made his way back to his slayers room, the watcher acknowledged that he was thinking of tea simply to stop his mind from wandering to yesterday's events. While he may have never admitted the fact, he was-had been- rather fond of Xander, and had been quite shocked by the tears that had fallen from his eyes as he watched the teen die. As he sat at the young blond's bedside he had found himself unable to contain his grief and had shed more tears. Now, sitting in the hospital room, he gave into his grief once more, the silent tears falling down his cheeks as he mourned the boy that he had come to think of as a son. The silence was deafening, but peaceful, and he found himself very grateful of the fact that he was alone. He had sent Buffy's mother and the rest of his kids' home for the night two hours ago with the promise of staying at the young girl's bedside and alerting them immediately of any change.

"Knock, knock."

The Brit turned with a start to the voice that penetrated the silence around him. He found himself grow furious at the boy who shared Xander's face. _How dare he show up here again!_ He thought as he got up from his chair and walked to where the New Yorker stood at the doorway.

"Look, I know I'm not welcome here, but I thought, maybe I could be of some help while the slayer recovers. Although, in saying that, she could wake up any minute now, as fresh as a daisy." T.K said, smiling.

Giles stopped and stared at the boy. He was smiling, yes, but it didn't take a genius to notice that the teen had gotten very little sleep, if any at all, also, if the librarian wasn't mistaken, it appeared that the boy had been crying. Ever since he had witnessed the teen launching the sword at Angel, the Brit had been seeing him as the enemy. He had completely forgotten that he was just a boy, and while they had not had the chance to get to know each other, the New Yorker had lost a brother, a member of his family, were as they had lost a treasured friend. While they had all, including himself, counted Xander as a part of their families, there was no blood tie as there had been between the long lost twins.

"I apologise for my earlier behaviour, I'm having quite a rough time adjusting to what has happened. I know it doesn't excuse, but I assure you, my apology is sincere," Giles said quickly. "We all got caught up in our own grief that we didn't stop to think that perhaps you are grieving too."

"Nah, I'm used to watching my family die," the teen replied. "I lost my parents when I was eight. My uncle stabbed them to death for the money in their pockets. I watched it happen, and if I hadn't run, I would have been next."

"Good God!" Giles gasped the shock evident on his face. The look on T.K's face told the librarian that every word he had spoken was the truth. He could only imagine the horror of it. One so young should not be introduced to harsh reality in such a violent way. The poor boy must have been traumatised to have witnessed something so terrifying at such a young age. The matter-of-fact way he spoke of it was disturbing to say the least, but, the pain of what had happened was in his eyes, clear as day.

Gesturing for the teen to enter the room, Giles waited for him to sit before speaking. He didn't mention Xander or what T.K had told him, he merely spoke of small things in a manner, that he prayed, told the boy that he no longer held any hostility towards him. It wasn't long, maybe an hour, before Giles noticed that T.K was no longer interested in talking. In fact the dark haired youth was sound asleep in the very uncomfortable plastic chair that the hospital provided for visitors. The Englishman didn't think it necessary to wake the youth, so he merely leaned back in his equally uncomfortable chair, sipped his now cold tea and embraced the silence once more. The only sounds in the room now, were the breathing of its three occupants and the beep-beep-beep of the machines that told Giles that his slayer was still alive.

* * *

Kathy watched as her brother fussed over his lover, constantly fluffy his pillows and smoothing out the wrinkles in the blankets. She knew he was only doing it to distract himself, to stop himself from going into a complete panic as he had when the blond had fallen to the ground with a cry of pain. She didn't know what had caused it, but she knew that the blond had been in extreme pain, it had been written all over his face.

The first thing that had ran through her mind when she heard the cry of pain that William had utter, was that someone had initiated a sneak attack and the arrogant blond had been their first casualty. Thankfully, her brother hadn't discovered any wounds that could possibly prove her theory, and for that she was extremely grateful. Xander's body was still making the change down in the basement, protecting him while fighting for their lives would have been next to impossible, considering the state William had been in. Their only option would have been to flee and that would have been difficult as they had nowhere to run for safety.

She stretched to test the new skin that had formed over the hole T.K had put in her back. She still couldn't believe that gentle T.K had done it. But, after a moment of thinking about it, she remembered that he had only ever resorted to violence when he needed to protect himself or someone else. She supposed it was understandable; she had turned his newly discovered twin brother into something he had always despised, even more so after he found out that she was too was one of the walking dead, as he had called the vampires. Shaking her head to free herself of the vivid memories, she rotated her shoulders once more before leaving the bedroom doorway to go to the kitchen. While the majority of the pain had vanished, it was still uncomfortable. _Being one of the walking wounded rocks,_ she thought with a smirk. _Extra blood for moi._

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, YOU BLOODY PONCE!"

_Dumb blond, you're supposed to milk it, make the most of being fussed over,_ Kathy thought as she drained the last of the blood she had taken from one of the coolers her brother had brought back from the hospital the night before. She was going to go check for herself that he was indeed alright, but a loud moan made her turn to head in the direction of the basement. Her brother would not be happy if she interrupted what she was sure was a thorough examination of the blond's body. _Have fun boys,_ she smirked.

* * *

Kathy was right to leave the boys alone. Angel had decided to find out for himself if Spike was in perfect health, so to speak, when Spike figured the only way to stop him in his track was to plant one on him. Before he could stop it, a moan fell from Angel's lips and was swallowed up by their passionate kiss. He cradled the back of Spike's head in the palm of his hand, held his lips close to his own, Spike's tongue surprisingly warm and sweet. The blond slid closer and a tiny moan from his throat vibrated against Angel's lips, it was the only encouragement needed. In one swift movement, the elder vampire pulled his Childe on top of his lap. From his gasp, Angel knew he had startled the younger male, but the blond slipped his hands up over Angel's chest and shoulders to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

With every ounce of willpower, he waited until Spike dipped his head to his again. Angel's mouth hungrily met the lips before him as Spike tugged at the hair at his nape.

"Who would have known it would be so soft." Spike murmured as his fingers dug into his Sire's hair.

Angel heard Angelus roar inside him.

He cupped Spike's bottom, yanked his hips forward against the stiffened erection straining beneath the fabric of his leather pants and moved against the erection his lover sported. Spike arched his back and pressed his chest to him. When he grasped the hem of Spike's tight black t-shirt, he paused one last time. Normally at this point, it would be all about fucking, pushing himself into Spike fast and hard. But, this time he hesitated, reminding himself that his lover had been doubled over in pain not too long ago. He cared about Spike, what he was thinking, whether he was ready for this, and he cared about what he'd think tomorrow, if he would regret it. They hadn't made love in over a week, too much had happened, and Angel craved the closeness of his lover's body. Wanted it, needed it like a human needed to breathe. And he wouldn't take it unless it was freely given.

Spike's half-closed eyes were heavy with passion and he clutched at Angel's shirt, maybe a little desperately. Oh God, Angel hoped so, because he as certainly desperate for him. He pulled the t-shirt up slowly, giving Spike the chance to stop him, but he didn't. It slid up the small of his back, passed his waist, the curve of his spine and Spike raised his arms so it could be pulled over his shoulders, his head and finally up and over his arms. His pale, glorious skin was bared before Angel's eyes and he was awed by the beauty his lover presented. He ran his thumb over Spike's delicate collarbone. Had his lover been human, his pulse would have vibrated at the base of his neck, calling out a sweet invitation just inches from his deadly smile.

_Take him, you pussy! Drain him dry!_

With a flick of his wrist, Spike's t-shirt was gone, and the blond quickly shimmied out of his jeans. Glorious, he straddled Angel's lap, naked except for the flimsy pair of boxers that covered his very obvious erection. Although he'd seen the blond without clothes before, this time it felt different, he wasn't sure why but something felt different.

"God, you are so beautiful, Spike. So very perfect." He ran his hands up the blond's chest, the muscles bunching at the ticklish touch, and he marvelled at the softness of his porcelain skin as the blond trembled beneath his touch.

"I'll bet you say that to all your honeys. Wait. Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Angel stayed silent, knowing that Spike's mind had drifted to Buffy.

Angelus went berserk inside his head, screaming for him to fuck the younger vampire until he broke, drink him until he was drained and then to dust him and be done with it. Angel, as a way of fighting against Angelus and the boiling rage that bubbled to the surface from time-to-time, had begun to wear an old school, self-discipline/torture device that was basically a fashion accessory. It consisted of a leather arm-band that had tiny steel barbs coating the inside of it. He had it tightly strapped to his biceps on his left arm and would close his hand around it every so often, he found that the pain of the barbs cutting into his skin often shut Angelus up and helped him control the rage. He tightened his hand around it now and stifled a hiss as Angelus' voice was drowned out by the roar of pain that echoed in his ears, thankfully the rage had not had a chance to grip him before it too was pushed aside by the pain.

Spike cocked his head and narrowed his eyes as he caught the oh-so-slight hint of blood, no doubt trying to figure out where it had come from. "Are you hurt, luv? I...Is that-...I can smell your blood." He had been unbuttoning Angel's shirt but stopped.

"Shhh. Don't worry. I'm fine, just fine. There's no need to worry."

When he took Spike's nipple into his mouth and ran a thumb over the other one, he heard a rugged hitch escape his lover's mouth. He circled his tongue against the delicate flesh already peaked from the cool air in the bedroom and coaxed the both to even greater stiffness. He glanced quickly at the bedroom door; it was open slightly, not enough for anyone to see into the room but enough for it to bother him. With a grunt, he stood up, Spike's legs clutched around his waist, and he turned down the blankets on the bed, placed Spike in the centre of the sheets before he kicked off his shoes and socks and climbed in after the blond, covering them with the blankets. He could smell Spike's desire and his erection throbbed at the musky yet sweet scent. It seemed to wrap around him, drawing him closer, pulling him in. Although he was familiar with Spike's passion, this seemed to be much different, deeper, as if his lover called to him on a whole other level.

He wedged a knee between Spike's thighs and shoved them open. As he slid his hand up the blond's leg he once again gloried at the softness of his skin and the slight tickle of the hair that dusted his thighs. As he went to grasp the waistband of the boxers that denied him a view of his lover's erection, with the intention of removing them, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Not a chance, lover boy. It's been all about me from the get go. No way am I gonna let it stay like that. I want you. To feel you in my mouth, to have your taste on my tongue."

Holy shit. Only an idiot would turn down such an offer, Angel honestly didn't know what he wanted to feel more - Spike's plump lips or his beautiful body tightly moulded around him. The cocky Brit didn't wait for an answer. He pushed Angel onto his back and Angel watched as he unbuttoned his leather pants and pulled them over his hips. When Spike reached for his shirt, Angel shrugged him away and tore it off himself. Spike's hands splayed over his pecs, the stubbles on the blonds chin slightly scratching against Angel's skin as he inched lower and lower. Angel strained against the urge to take control. Fuck, how he wanted Spike. Needed him. And the fuck he was going to wait-

He raised his head from the pillow, made a move to roll Spike over, he was flashed a dark look from the blond.

"Stay the fuck down," he ordered.

A moan - almost a growl - started deep inside and rumbled in Angel's chest. He hated having to wait for what he wanted; he'd spent the past century - give or take - waiting. Spike continued to glare at him, daring him to try to make a move again, before he settled himself between the dark hair vampire's legs. His fingers moved up and down his belly, teasing him, tormenting him, his touch so light that it seemed to numb his skin. He grabbed up bunches of the blanket in each fist in an almost futile attempt to anchor himself to the bed. Would the blond at least let him watch his lips stretch over his cock as he swallows him? He pulled himself up onto an elbow, but received that dark warning look again.

"Fine, Spike," he laughed. "I'll behave myself this time. I won't move again."

"Make sure you bloody don't."

Angel turned his eyes to the ceiling instead, the trees swaying outside the bedroom window, the distant stars in the night sky - anything and everything to keep him from pulling the blond up to him and impaling him on his aching erection. He was utterly powerless against the blond and shook with anticipation as he waited for him to continue. Spike moved lower underneath the blanket, his lips and stubble whispered against Angel's skin until finally he reached him. Angel immediately expected to feel the soft wetness of Spike's mouth and moved his hips to push inside, but again the blond held him down. Spreading Angel's thighs a little roughly, Spike nestled in deeper between his legs, making himself comfortable. A thrill of anticipation shot through Angel. What a turn-on to have Spike handle him like this, like he was the one in charge. He tried his best to obey Spike this time and lay still. But when he suddenly pulled a ball from his loosened sac into his mouth, he couldn't help himself. He arched his back, dug his heels into the mattress.

Oh fuck, oh shit. Every cell in his entire body seemed to come alive, vibrating as Spike sucked. The blond did not push his hands away when Angel buried them in his hair. He was going to come and the blond hadn't even touched his cock yet. A powerful surge of desire, starting from the tip of his toes, coursed through his body as Spike released his balls and put his mouth over the head of his cock, surrounding him in velvet soft wetness. He wasn't going to be able to stop and didn't give a fuck if Kathy or anyone else could hear him. And they probably could.

* * *

They were back. He knew that wouldn't stay away long. Even though he had promised to contact them if Buffy's condition changed. He wondered briefly how they were going to react to T.K's presence as their voices got closer. Would it be worth his time to pretend to be asleep and pray that they did not wake disturb him? No, they would wake him, if only to find out why the teen was there after they had told him he was not welcome. Mrs Summers would be very confused. They had not told her or anyone else of Xander's untimely death. It would be best to head them off before they noticed the sleeping boy. Standing quickly, Giles left the room and closed the door just as they reached him. The blinds were closed, thankfully, so they could not see inside the room.

"Mr Giles, how is she? Has there been any change?" Joyce Summers inquired.

Giles sighed and removed his glasses. The lack of sleep was beginning to get to him. "No, I'm afraid not. There has been no change."

The woman before him seemed to age 10 years before his eyes. He doubted very much that she had gotten any sleep either. Worry and the lack of sleep had the poor woman looking ragged and worn down. The children weren't faring any better. Cordelia had dark circles under her eyes that she hadn't even bothered to cover up, Willow's eyes were red and extremely puffy - proof that she had been crying all night - and Oz looked even more wretched than the rest of them, though the first phase of the full moon - which was in two days - may very well be contributing to his over-all. All-in-all, they were a sorry looking bunch.

"Has Xander been by yet? I haven't seen him at all since Buffy was brought in. Does he know what happened?"

Although it had been an innocent question, everyone reacted to it a different way. Willow promptly burst into fresh tears, Cordelia wrapped her arms around herself and turned away, while Oz and Giles had grim expressions on their faces and the former comforted his very distraught girlfriend. Giles thought quickly, he didn't want to tell the poor woman that the boy was no longer a member of the living; the news would shock her already worn-out mind too severely. Thankfully, he was saved from having to make a reply at all.

"I'm right here, Mrs Summers."

T.K shot a look towards the other teenagers present that told them not to say a word. He had woken from sleep when the Brit had left the room, and while he hadn't planned to make himself known, when he heard the slayer's mother asking about Xander, he thought it better to spare her the grisly news. While Giles and Oz were grateful to him, for saving them from having to lie to the poor woman, Willow and Cordelia were obviously furious that he was there at all. T.K couldn't find the energy to care what they thought or didn't think, he was merely trying to help, if they couldn't see that then it wasn't his problem.

"I was out of town last night and I just got back. I came over as soon as I heard about Buffy. Giles filled me in on exactly what happened. How are you holding up, Mrs Summers?" he asked praying that he wasn't acting in a way that Xander wouldn't.

"Oh, Xander, it's just terrible! Buffy hadn't mentioned Angel in a while, but I had no idea that it was because he had lost his soul again!" the elder Summers exclaimed.

Giles blinked at the statement. Obviously, the poor woman had picked him up wrong when he had explained that Angel was no longer fighting the good fight. This means that Buffy's mother thinks that the two had slept together once more. The situation needed to be rectified; he couldn't have the woman thinking that a night of passion with her daughter is what made Angel become what he has become.

"Actually, Joyce, as far as we know, Angel is still in possession of his soul. We don't know why he has suddenly decided to fight against us, but the change that has been made to him had absolutely nothing to do with them having...umm...spent the night together." Giles hoped that the explanation worked. He could not stand to have Buffy's mother thinking that Buffy had made such a reckless decision once more.

T.K was very confused. He knew that Angelus had been cursed with a soul, they had told him that before they sent him to Sunnydale, but what does the vampire having sex with the slayer have to do with it? He needed to remember to grill the librarian about it when the slayer's mothers around. He hated not having all the facts and this may very well be an important little fact. He listened as the woman asked more questions, questions that nobody had the answers to. Why was he fighting against them? Why had he gathered the Aurelius vampires together? While they knew answer to that - the Masters Claim - they had no idea what Angel was planning to do with his new found power and position. The Englishman mentioned something about the town mayor and everybody but the slayer's mother went extremely pale. _Note to self,_ he thought, _ask about Angel's soul and the mayor. Find out how the two are connected. It might be information _they _need to know._

After Mrs Summers had gone into the room to sit with her daughter, Giles turned to the children.

"I believe we need to address the situation," he started. Everyone looked at him in a manner that spoke of their confusion. "We need to inform Xander's parents, and everyone else that is connected to his life, that he is gone. We cannot continue to pretend that he is still alive! It is incredibly risky and extremely wrong! We were exceedingly lucky T.K was here to rectify the situation with Mrs Summers, but what about the school, you know Snyder is going to grill you all about his whereabouts. His mother and father are also going to become suspicious."

T.K found the perfect way in with the group, a way that would also solve their problem. "Uh...How about we leave my brother alive and well, until he actually is gone, I mean. The last thing you need is to tell everyone that's he's dead only for him to show his face after he's woken up as one of the undead. It would just make people panic."

Giles looked at him, his brow furrowed and his mouth grim. "What exactly do you mean by that? How are we to convince people that he is in fact alive and well, as you said?"

T.K had a hard time believing this man was as smart as he made himself out to be. Wasn't he the slayer's watcher? Aren't they supposed to be really brainy? _What a putz_, he thought with a mental smirk. "Me. Until we know that Xander is in fact dead and dusted, I will be Mr Alexander Harris."

* * *

Silence was his only answer.

Meanwhile, back in Angel and Spike's bedroom.

Angel's hands caressed Spike's cheeks and ears as he gently pulled the blond up. His now enormous erection - like the rest of his body, it had gotten bigger since he performed the Masters Claim - hit his belly with a light slap as it fell from his lover's mouth, Spike's lips now wet and extremely plump.

"I need me to be inside you. Now." His voice was husky and laced with desire as the elder vampire reached into the bed-side locker for the lube.

His hands were urgent and Spike allowed himself to be rolled onto his back. His Sire normally took him from behind, but Spike wasn't going to say anything. Watching his lover's face, as he lost control of his desire and came, has been something the blonds been craving ever since they had rekindled their desire for one another, Angelus had always took him from behind. This time would be different, because this time it wasn't a monster that just wanted to use his body, this time it was his lover that craved his heart. Spike settled back into the pillows, desire coursing through his body in a pulsing tempo that almost resembled a heartbeat. Angel moved to eagerly settle himself in the smooth triangle of Spike's legs and draped his large body over Spike's much smaller one.

_I just dominated him, taken what I wanted, toyed with him like a breeze against the tree tops,_ Spike thought to himself. _Now it's his turn._

He ran his hands over the bunching muscles of Angel's shoulders and delighted in the musky scent of his skin. He felt another wave of desire pass through his body, so strong that it made his skin tingle and his toes curl. _I'm ready, luv,_ he thought, _take me._ Almost as if he had read his mind, Angel's mouth came down hard over his, stealing a moan from deep within and any other thoughts from him.

"God, I love the taste of me on your tongue," Angel whispered.

Angel squirted the lube on his hand, getting his fingers nice and slick, before using his other hand to all but tear the boxers from the blond's body. Dipping his head to steal another kiss, he slipped two fingers inside his lover's body and moved them in the rhythm of his tongue, scissoring them, preparing his beautiful blond for his aching cock. Spike couldn't stop the shivers that raced up and down his spine as his Sire's fingers brushed and rubbed his prostate over and over. The smaller vampire gripped Angel's powerful triceps, felt them flex as he reached down to coat his enormous cock with the slick lube on his hand, Angel gripped himself, stroked once, twice, three times before rocking his hips back, his erection slid downward along Spike's belly, brushed against his already taut balls, searching for him. Spike waited, muscles tense, as his body surrounded the tip of his beautiful Sire's hard cock, as his body beckoned him inside. When Angel dropped his eyes to his own, he saw something else, as well. Tiny lines creased his forward, lines he hadn't noticed before. Was he worried? If so, about what? He wrapped his legs around the elder vampire's in response. Now was so not the right time for thinking; there'd be plenty of time for that later. Now was about this, just this, right now he needed his all powerful lover.

Carefully and agonizingly slow, Angel pushed himself inside, sliding in through his body's tight welcome. Oh dear God, he drove deeper and deeper until finally his balls came to rest against Spike's cheeks. All but tearing his lover in two, Angel stilled and Spike clung to him, wanting this to go on forever, to never stop.

Angel looked down at him, his eyes wide with surprise. He hadn't expected to be able to go all the way, he had watched Spike's face for any sign that the blond's body had reached its limit and couldn't take any more, but he was fully inside his blond lover. "Is this okay? Are you okay?"

"Fuck, yes." Spike all but gasped as his body adjusted to Angel's new size, stretching and expanding around him. God, he was huge, it felt much bigger than it had looked. The blond could practically feel him in his heart. The sensation was incredible, overwhelming. He had to blink away sudden tears, he'd never felt so complete, so whole in his entire undead life.

Angel hooked an arm under Spike's thigh and pressed himself a notch deeper. "What about this? This is fine?"

"I'd say it's more than bloody fine. It's fantastic!"

He made a few tentative thrusts. "It doesn't hurt? You're so...fucking tight...around me. I've never –"

The Brit grabbed hold of Angel's firm backside, rocked his hips. "Oh fuck, Angel, I'm not going to break."

His lover must have been waiting for that reaction because he slid himself outward, almost to the point of leaving Spike's body, the head of his hard cock stroking his inner walls. Nerves jumping, muscles clenching, Spike held his non-existent breath as he waited. Finally, with the muscles of his neck straining, Angel drove in hard and Spike cried out in blissful ecstasy. The friction. His size. His scent. Everything. Over and over he pounded into him until he could feel nothing, smell nothing, see nothing but the vampire over him.

Spike felt his orgasm approaching and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it back. He gripped Angel's body tightly to his own, wrapped his hand around his lover's nape and pulled him down for another bruising kiss. Angel pulled his lips away after a moment and reached between their joined bodies to grip and stroke the blond's hard shaft. Their pleasure built and built, higher and higher, until their very minds threatened to explode under the pressure. Finally, they both reach the point of no return. At his orgasm's fast approach, Spike opened his eyes, wanting to watch as Angel went over the edge, but was surprised as the contours of Angel's face shifted into that of the demon that lay within. It wasn't uncommon for vampire's to share blood as they came, but he had only ever taken his blood – during sex – twice before. His hand still on the nape of Angel's neck, Spike moved to guide him to his throat. He was stopped as Angel shook his head, before baring his own throat.

Spike couldn't blink back the wave of fresh tears that filled his eyes. Angelus had never offered or even let Spike take his blood, to do so would be to acknowledge equality between the two, Angelus had never and would never see Spike as an equal. Spike would always be beneath him. So to have Angel freely offer his blood was like a man telling his girl that he loved her. This was Angel's way of saying "I love you". Spike felt almost humbled, and with tears glistening in his eyes, he called on the demon within, felt his teeth elongate and his face twist and shift. With one last glance at Angel's face he tentatively sniffed at his lover's neck, licked the point that would have held his pulse and plunged his fangs into the soft tissue of the throat before him. Angel held the blonds head at his neck, silently telling him to keep drinking, as he began to move his hips once more. His thrusts were short and sharp to the point of being brutal and when he felt Spike's body begin the tell tale signs of orgasm; he sped up his moves and plunged his own fangs into the point above Spike's heart. Orgasmic pleasure washed through him as his English lover's blood filled his mouth. Spike's body clamped onto him like a vice and wouldn't let go. A growl of pleasure fought its way from his chest to vibrate against Spike's. The scent of their love-making filled their every fibre, every cell. In a blinding fury, Angel's seed spilled into Spike, Spike's spilled between their two bodies, and pulse after pulse, they were shot into orbit.

* * *

Music could be heard from every corner of the mansion. Kathy had obviously turned it on to drown out the sounds of their passion.

I know, we are

We are the lucky ones

I know, we are

We are the lucky ones

I know, we are

We are the lucky ones, dear

My dear

It's time to say

Thank God for you

Thank God for you

In each and every single way.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so there is was folks, the 4th chapter of O.L.B.N.L. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. That review button is just bellow these words *hint hint*. I know some of you are probably saying it was really tacky to put the words to that song at the end of the chapter, but I was listening to it while I was writing the ending and well it just seemed to fit, I personally like it, but everyone has their own opinion. So, I will type up and tweak the next chapter and hopefully have to it uploaded sometime next week.


	5. Day 2

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I know I totally broke my promise of more regular updates, but I lacked motivation. I tried to improve my writing and I had thought I had succeeded with my last chapter, but the 0 reviews for that particular chapter deflated my ego and caused my muse to go on strike. She is not a happy camper. Now, I have had this chapter written for months, but it needed snips and tweaks in some area's and I'm only getting around to doing it now, along with this a/n. I'm praying that if I can get this finished in the next day or two and get it uploaded; maybe, just maybe it will motivate you guys into showing the love and throwing those delicious double chocolate chip review cookies my way. I promise I have not abandoned any of my stories, finding the time and the inspiration to get them thrown out there for you guys to read, well it's been difficult, but I will persevere and try my best, please bear with me. Thanks for reading guys, but remember to review! How else will I know that you want me to continue this story? P.S Today is Tuesday, November 27th 2012. Just so you have an idea how long it's going to take me to get it ready and uploaded.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Day 2**

"Boss, you are not going to believe what I've heard."

Richard Wilkins III looked up from the housing reports he has been dealing with the past two days and turned his attention to the stunningly beautiful teen brunette that he thought of as a daughter. "Faith, please, feet off the desk. Now, tell me what has put that beautiful smile on your face."

The brunette in question smiled again. It never failed to amaze her how such a bad-to-the-bone evil guy could be so anal about feet on his desk, or how he could dish out heart-warming compliments like they were double chocolate chip cookies.

"B has been hospitalised. But that's not the best part," she grinned, remembering what the lowly vamp she had tortured had spilled before she had dusted his ass. "Take a guess what put her there."

"I'm going with...her favourite stake. She's a blond after all and she has never been, nor will she ever be, as smart or as savvy as my girl."

Faith shook her head, charmed by the compliment but ecstatic about the news that she had. Her smile widened; now becoming a full-blown grin as she uttered one word. "Angel."

The mayor of Sunnydale blinked in surprise. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. Perhaps the stupid blond had relieved Angel of his soul once more. It would certainly work in their favour. To have Angelus on their side would make them unstoppable. Not that they weren't already unstoppable, but still, the extra muscle would certainly help.

"Well now, isn't that just dandy? One would think that, after what was said happened the last time, the stupid little girl would have learned to control her hormones," he smiled. "She did, however, do us a favour. Angelus will make a vital member of our little family, and you, my dear, will finally get the boy."

"So, we're gonna recruit him?" Faith asked, praying that the answer was yes. She failed to get him the last time, but this time, victory was hers.

"Oh, I think we will make him an offer he won't be able to refuse."

* * *

Spike woke with a smile. Last night had been out of this world. It had completely blown his mind. All those passionate kisses, not to mention the almost frenzied touching. But the one thing that had made it so perfect had been the exchange of blood as they had both found their release. They had held each other afterwards. Spike had felt cherished as he lay in Angel's arms, felt his hand glide its way up and down his spine, through his hair. The innocent touches had ignited the flame that burned within him and soon their passionate dance started again. Innocent touches became less than innocent, sweet and gentle kisses turned into a mating dance between their tongues. Hands searched and stroked, mouths nipped, suckled and sighed, until finally their two bodies had become one. Spike didn't know when things had changed between them but he knew that it had. Because of their past history, Spike had always felt a certain attraction for Angelus and the souled Angel, but he knew now that that desire, that lust, had turned to love and he wouldn't change it for anything. Here, wrapped in his angel's arms, Spike was content to stay forever.

A knock to the door jolted Spike out of his thoughts. With a soft sigh he untangled himself from Angel's arms and quickly pulled on the jeans he had worn the day before. With one last look at Angel he went to the door and pulled it open. Kathy's grin told him she knew why he was looking rumpled. "This had better be important, bint."

Kathy's grinned widened as eyed him from head to toe and back again. Her inspection fell short, however, when she reached his chest the second time around. Eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open at the stunning addition to his glorious, pale chest.

"You know, I'm well aware that I'm a sexy beast, but I don't think your brother would be too happy to find out that staring at me gets you going," the blond smirked as the scent of her arousal teased his nose. "I, however, find it a mite bit creepy. So stop, alright."

Kathy blinked as Spike's voice registered in her head. "Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just admiring the tattoo that I didn't know you had."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I haven't got a fucking tat-"

Spike's statement fell short as he looked at the spot on his chest that had drawn the brunette's gaze. There, right where his un-beating heart lay, bold as anything, sat a bright crimson tattoo that looked to be a blend of a Celtic design and a crest. Right above it sat the two indentations that had been left behind by Angel's fangs. Surprisingly, Spike found himself between utter bewilderment and fascination. It was a rather unusual design, unlike anything he had ever seen before, but then again, he was currently seeing it upside-down with no way to see it as it is, what with his lack of a reflection.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" he questioned when he got over his surprise.

"Probably the same place mine came from," Angel stated behind him. The elder vampire woken to the sounds of their voices and immediately zoned in on what they were talking about. Without actually seeing that tattoo they were talking about, Angel knew that he sported one just like it. It was a rather strange sensation, like the spark of electricity beneath his skin, exactly where Spike had bitten him the night before, he wasn't sure how, but the dark-haired vampire knew that something that happened when they had shared their blood the night before.

"Could it have something to do with the Masters Claim?" Kathy questioned as she examined the blonds tattoo. "This looks familiar, I can't place it though."

Angel sat up, making sure that his lower half was covered; there was no need to shock his baby sister with the full view of his naked body. "Spike, come here, let me see it."

The blond complied, walking to his lover and setting down on the edge of the bed. He turned his attention to the new tattoo printed to Angel's graceful neck.

"That wasn't there ten minutes ago, luv." The smaller vampire traced the outline of the crest shaped tattoo with his fingers. It looked to be different to his, rather than the smooth curves of a Celtic design – like his own – Angel's tattoo was sharply pointed, almost like a misshapen star with multiple points. _It looks spiky_; the blond smirked with the thought. _I marked him._

Angel stared at Spike's chest, at his new tattoo. Kathy was right, it was familiar and the elder vampire knew why. "This looks like our family crest. See the emblem in the centre of the crest? The crescent moon and sun joined together? That's part of our coat of arms. Our father always said that our ancestors had that design added to our crest so we knew the difference between night and day, light and dark, good and evil. I know the man was nuts, completely insane."

Spike agreed that their father may very well have been insane but he didn't comment. "Ok, so your mark has been permanently left on my skin and mine has been left on yours, apparently, but I've got to say, that does not look like my family crest. What I want to know is how and why they were put there."

"THE BRITISH BASTARD!"

Spike glared and growled at Kathy's outburst. "I was only fucking asking! Besides, it's got nothing to do with you, you little snot!"

Kathy grinned and waved away his words. "Not you! The other Brit! The librarian bloke, the Slayer's watcher! He knew what the sword was that night and he had a book with him. I bet that book could tell us what this is all about."

Angel sat smiling as the two began to insult each other. One thing he could safely say; things would never be boring with those two around, not to mention things will become even more entertaining when Xander woke tomorrow night.

"Alright, knock it off, you two. Spike, Kathy's got a point. If we're going to find an answer to this, we'll find it at the school. Giles has a book on pretty much anything imaginable. We'll figure this out. I want you two to go hunting, you both need fresh blood. I'll go to the school and get any books I think will help."

"No, I can't go. Someone has to be here to keep Xander safe."

Angel expected his sister's reply. "If they were going to attack, they would have done it by now. Besides, they'll be at the hospital with Buffy. Don't worry, Xander is safely locked up downstairs, they wouldn't think to check down there anyway, they'd think we buried him somewhere on the grounds."

Spike nodded. "He's right. Regardless to having the Slayer's blood in your system, you need to feed and I could use a good hunt."

"But – "

"No buts, Kathy. I need you at your strongest; Xander is not going to react kindly to what's happened to him. He'll fight us every step of the way and you're the only one who would have a chance to calm him down. You're his Sire, he won't want to hurt you or displease you."

When the two left the room to prepare for their trip out; Spike to the bathroom adjoining one of the extra rooms and Kathy to change into something more comfortable, Angel climbed from the bed and went into his bathroom. Spike never showered with him, the elder vampire wasn't sure why, and the blond never elaborated when asked about it.

After a quick shower, Angel threw on some clothes and went to see if the others were ready to leave. He found Spike sitting on the plush sofa flicking through the channel's on the TV, Kathy was nowhere to be seen.

"She's down checking on her Childe." The blond told him when Angel joined him on the couch.

Angel took the opportunity to check on Spike. "How are you feeling? How badly did I hurt you?"

"You mean when you shoved a battering ram up my arse? Oh, I'm peachy! It only hurts when I move!" hid lover replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Spike – "

"I'm grand, luv. I've drunk a couple of pints and I'm pretty sure I'm almost healed. It's just uncomfortable. It'll take some getting used to, that's all."

Angel wasn't happy that he had hurt his lover at all, regardless to whether he was almost healed. "I'm sorry. If I'd known it was going to hurt you that much I'd have stopped or not let it go that far."

"I wouldn't have let you. It was worth it, really. It's never been like that before. Not even back in the old days with that prick you're carrying around in your head," the blond looked at him. "Speaking of which, when did you start wearing that band, and why didn't you tell me it had gotten that bad?"

Angel shrugged not knowing how to answer. He was glad when Kathy returned; it stopped the blond from pushing the issue. "Don't think, for one minute, that you're getting away with not answering me. If you think that you have no choice but to wear it, then that's fine, I won't stop you, but we're going to talk about this later, luv."

Angel smiled. H should have known Spike wouldn't let it go. "Fine, we'll talk about it later."

"Talk about what?" Kathy inquired, obviously curious about what was being discussed without her.

"Mind your own business, short arse."

Angel caught his sister's eye and shook his head as she made to reply. She got the message, and clamped her mouth shut with some effort.

"Spike, I want you to do me a favour while you're out. Head over to Willy's, tell him to spread the word; I'm looking for muscle, Aurelius muscle. I want to be ready if Buffy wakes up with revenge on her mind. Make sure he knows its Aurelius only; I'll be doing a blood check on any vampire that shows up at the door. Do it after you feed. Kathy, I've got a job for you too," Angel stated grabbing a pen and some paper off the coffee table, he jotted down an address. "When you're done with your hunt, head to this address. Kill your way through the building until you get to the mayor's office, his name is Richard Wilkins. Be _very _careful, he's got a Slayer on his payroll, a brunette named Faith. Tell him there's a new boss in town and he wants to talk."

Spike grinned, he had an idea what his lover was planning and he liked it. Nothing said 'fuck you' better than taking over someone else's turf. His Sire had told him about Richard Wilkins III and the new Slayer, before Kathy had arrived in Sunnydale. While he hadn't had a chance to meet her yet, he'd heard evil things about her, which was good in his book.

"Wait. There are _two_ Slayers? I thought there was only one? Ok, I'm really confused." The teenage vampire stated, looking at the two males before her.

Spike grabbed the back of the army camouflage coat that she had put on over her tank top, opened the door and yanked her outside. "I'll explain it on the way. Now let's go, I'm itching for a hunt."

Kathy struggled, snarled and swung at him with her fist. Spike laughed and ran from her knowing that she was going to chase him.

"BE CAREFUL!"

Angel's words went un-heard by Spike, but Kathy turned, jogging backwards, with a smile and gave him the finger, before turning back around and racing the blond.

"It's like living with a couple of five-year olds." Angel muttered as he locked the door to the mansion and turned in the direction of the school.

* * *

T.K listened to the doctor, along with the Slayer's friends, as he informed Mrs. Summers that her daughter condition had greatly improved. She had woken for a moment that morning when a nurse had gone in to change her IV. Her body was no longer rejecting the blood transfusion and she was getting stronger by the hour. Mrs. Summers asked why her daughter hadn't woken up again since morning, to which the doctor replied that Buffy was resting, regaining her strength. He explained that, because no-one knew what had bitten her, they had given her an extra tetanus shot just to be on the safe side, and they were keeping an eye out for any symptoms that may appear because of the bite.

"Buffy's going to be okay," Willow stated beside him. "I knew she'd be okay, she wouldn't die. Not Buffy, she's too strong."

T.K had known the Slayer would survive as well. She was _the_ Slayer after all.

Giles walked back to where the little group was standing, while the doctor went back the way he'd come and Mrs Summers went into her daughter's room. "The doctor is allowing visitors, if you all want to see Buffy. He said she may wake up again soon."

Willow, Oz and Cordelia followed Mrs Summers into the hospital room, while T.K and the librarian remained in the corridor. T.K had a feeling the Brit wanted to talk to him about something. He, himself, had question for the watcher about what had been discussed the night before.

"You and I need to talk." The Englishman said turning to him.

With a nod T.K began walking down the corridor. Giles followed as the teen led him to the hospital cafe two floors down. A passing waitress took their order as they sat down at an empty table.

"Before you start piling me with questions, do you mind if I ask you some?" The teen asked as the waitress returned with their order. As the Brit savoured a sip of the Earl Grey he had ordered, he nodded signalling T.K to ask his questions.

"Last night, you and Mrs Summers were talking about Angel's soul. Now, I know he has one and how he came about it but I wasn't aware that he could lose it." The teen stated as he watched the mini-marshmallows swirl around in his hot chocolate.

Giles nodded. "It's a clause to the curse the gypsies used when they gave him back his soul. Punishment for killing their most treasured daughter. It states that one moment of true happiness, perfect happiness, will cause his soul to be removed from his body. It's their way of making sure that he suffers as they did, but in his case it's for as long as he lives, which could very well be eternity."

T.K nodded, he understood that, wanting to make the vampire suffer. "Ok, but what does that have to do with the slayer?"

"We never knew there was a clause to the curse. We didn't know there was a way for Angel to lose his soul, neither did he. That changed after Buffy's 17th birthday. Buffy and Angel were a couple," Giles explained. T.K's shock told him that the teen had not been aware of that fact. "Yes, they were in love, madly in love. And on the night of Buffy's 17th birthday, after a run in with Spike – the British vampire that was with Angel at the Masters Claim – and Spike's Sire Drusilla, they expressed their love for one another physically."

"They had sex?"

"Yes. Angel went missing some time after, and when he turned up again he was acting very strange, in a manner that was un-like Angel. He attacked Willow, would have killed her if Buffy hadn't shown up."

T.K absorbed what the older man was saying as Giles continued. "We found out that Angel had lost his soul and reverted back to Angelus as a result of sleeping with Buffy. He had experienced perfect happiness in her arms."

T.K snorted. "Nice catch. An eternity of celibacy."

"It wasn't the act itself but whom he was experiencing it with. Angel loved Buffy, sharing his love with her in a physical sense was the trigger." Giles said.

T.K nodded with understanding. "So, have they had sex lately? If so, why?"

Giles shook his head. "No, this is why we cannot understand why he is doing this. Buffy would not risk everything for one night of passion, no matter how much she wanted to. Both she and Angel knew they would never again make love."

"Maybe they thought Buffy would be able to control him? How bad was it last time?"

"Angelus tormented, tortured and killed those that she was close to."

T.K blinked. _Right, vampires kill, dumb ass._ "Shit, who'd he kill?"

Giles swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, removed his glasses and ran a hand over his eyes to hide the tears that had gathered. "He killed the woman I loved and left her body in my bed for me to find."

_Good going asshole, remind the guy of the death of his woman!_ "I'm sorry, that was really stupid of me. I never should have brought it up. Okay, next question: Who is the mayor and what does he have to do with Angel and his posse?"

Giles was grateful for the change of subject. He put his glasses back on and cleared his throat before answering. "The mayor of Sunnydale is Richard Wilkins III, and before the Masters Claim, he was the most powerful of the evil in Sunnydale.

"Ah, an evil politician, there's a surprise."

"Yes, well wait until you hear the rest of it before you joke."

* * *

Willie's bar was surprisingly crowded. _They probably heard about the Slayer and are in here celebrating,_ Spike thought as he pushed his way to the bar where the owner of the demon pub was running back and forth serving drinks.

"Oi, Willy!"

The human couldn't hear him over the noise. _Shit, now what?_

A quick look around told him that he wouldn't be heard even if he put his fist through the blaring telly, or his foot through the poxy jukebox. With a hard shove to the demon that was currently standing on his foot, Spike heaved himself up and over the bar. The flustered owner bumped into him.

"Hey! You can't – "

Spiked smirked as the human stumbled back. "Hello, Willy."

"Spike, I didn't realise it was you. How've you been? How are Angel and that girl you had with you last time? Did Angel's ritual go ok? You know, I put the word out that Aurelius members were to come here. Did it all – "

"Willy, shut up, you're embarrassing yourself," Spike growled. "Now, I have a job for you to do. Angel is looking for Aurelius muscle. I'm sure you've heard about the Slayer – Willy that wasn't a question, shut up! Now, Aurelius muscle, put the word out, there's a good boy," Spike said. "I'll have a double shot of that foreign whiskey you've got stashed in the back too. I'll keep an eye on your patrons; make sure nobody runs away with the register."

"No need to send out any word, Spike. There are a lot of Aurelius vamps here in the bar. I know because some of them have been bragging that they've got a new Master and apparently this one is a hell of a lot stronger than the last one," Willy babbled quickly hoping to distract the vampire so he'd forget about the whiskey. That whiskey was laced with enhancement potions, magical Viagra so to speak, and it had cost Willy four months stock money. "Is it you, Spike? Are you the Aurelius Master?"

Spike turned from inspecting the crowd and stared at the snitch. "No, you bloody plonker! It's Angel! Now get me that fucking whiskey before I decide to have you instead!"

"But Spike – "

"Now, Willy!"

The human scurried off like his life depended on it, which it did, and Spike turned his attention to the crowd once more. Willy had been telling the truth, partially at least. While there were a good few demons in the joint, the majority of the crowd seemed to be made up of vampires, whether they were Aurelius vampires was yet to be seen.

"Here you go, Spike, on the house," Willy said to the vampire holding out the glass containing the laced whiskey. He hadn't bothered trying to fool the English vamp with regular, un-laced whiskey because of the blonds' skill for sniffing out decent alcohol. He would have known that it wasn't what he ordered, and Willy rather liked having his head on his shoulders. "My way of congratulating Angel on his new position."

Spike eyed the glass in the mousey, little humans hand before turning his head to the un-marked bottle of the liquor in the humans other hand. There was very little of the booze gone from the bottle. He snatched it out of the bartenders hand and replaced it with a hundred-dollar note. "Keep the change, Willy."

Willy sputtered with shock for a moment as the blonds' actions registered with him. He was going to say something to warn the blond but ended up saying nothing. He wouldn't want the vampire thinking he was trying to poison him, and it wouldn't do him any harm. The potion didn't contain garlic, holy water or anything else that could harm him and it hadn't been blessed as far as he knew. The thought made him panic for a moment. How was he going to find out without the blond suspecting anything? A thought came to mind, and before he could change it the bartender 'stumbled' and dumped the contents of the glass he held all over Spike's hand. The vampire growled and pushed him away, but he didn't look like he was in pain and his hand was flawless. The human sighed with relief and went back to taking his patrons orders.

"Oi, Willy, point out those Aurelius vamps that you were talking about."

* * *

**Master's Mate**

For over a millennium people have been claiming that every person is one half of a whole, therefore there must be another half to complete the whole. A name was soon adopted for such a pair: Soulmates. The soul is a strange and mysterious entity that many have tried to find a way of identifying: all have failed. But just because something cannot be proven does not mean it does not exist at all. Humans everywhere, in every corner of the globe, search for that one person who would complete them and many have claimed that they have found that person, although it cannot be proven. It is said that the soul can recognise its perfect mate, which is where the **Master's Mate **comes into the story. While humans have failed to prove the existence of the soul, vampires have not. As beings of a supernatural and other worldly nature, they and many other types of supernatural creatures have proven that the laws of man - of humans - do not apply to them. The **Master **is one such being. The **Master **is the head of his/her vampire coven or bloodline. He/she is the provider and protector of the ones that belong to his/her coven, therefore must guide those that belong to them. There are not many **Masters** in existence, having been destroyed by Slayers and hunters over the ages but those that do exist are told to be extremely powerful. It is said that they are too powerful and that such power, more often than not, proves to be their downfall. As such, it was long ago decided by the **Masters** that outside help was needed. The **Masters **of old requested the help of any and all magical beings they could think of and were rejected by all but one: Altasha, the elder woman of a tribe of nomads. She proved herself to be the daughter of a fallen Shaman and agreed to help the **Masters** only after receiving their word that none of her people or their descendants would be harmed in any way or turned into one of the undead.

After some time preparing, Altasha was said to have used her magic's to mark each **Master **with their covens crest, with the blood of their most recent victims. It is said that the marking is the key to the **Masters **previously released soul and so gives them the power to find the one that completes them. Altasha promised that when the **Master's Mate **was found, and only after shared body and blood, the power they wield would be shared between the two, therefore removing its ability to consume and destroy them. She is said to have marked her own people, as a way for the blood drinkers to identify that they belonged to her tribe, with a four pointed star on their left ankle.

Angel closed the book he had been reading as the sound of voices reached his ears. It was Willow, Oz and the Xander twin he quickly realised. He swiftly jotted down a note that read:

Sorry, Rupert, forgot my library card but this should cover the cost, A.

With that done he tossed a few hundred-dollar bills onto the librarian's desk, grabbed the pile of books he had found and let himself out the window he had come through. He stuffed the books into the backpack he had taken from between the shelves; obviously some fool had forgotten it when he left the library. Angel had no way of knowing if he was right in his assumption, if the owner of the bag was indeed male, he was simply judging by the backpack: black and covered in KORN badges and stickers. He didn't think a teenage girl would have such a bag. After zipping the bag up and slinging it over his shoulder, he made his way back home while thinking about what he had read. If everything he had read was true then that would mean that the marks he and Spike now possessed showed them to be mates, which means that Spike now possesses half of his power. Angelus was not pleased by the fact, but Angel found that it explained why his love-making with the blond had been different, why he had felt so complete. Unlike the Masters of old, Angel still had a soul, and last night it had recognised Spike as its other half, regardless to his lack of one.

* * *

Kathy sighed with relief when the last of the large group of vampires went bye-bye. It had taken her almost an hour to make her way through the building; her lack of preparedness had proven to be a major miscalculation when she had entered the building without a stake handy. She had to make do with the furniture in the building, which had caused a lot of noise and alerted the vampires on the next floor of her presence. As a result, she had been attacked by ten vampires at once, vampires who had been armed with stakes and a few who carried holy water. She was now sporting a lot of bleeding gashed and a nice burn on her left shoulder that stung and itched like a son-of-a-bitch. She turned and faced the door that read: Mayor - Richard Wilkins III. Two heartbeats echoed inside the room. _Dick and his Slayer muscle, I assume._

The vampire found very little reason in masking her presence - they had no doubt heard the fighting and dying screams of their vamp security - so with her only weapon at the ready, she lashed out and kicked the door right off its hinges.

"Good security is so hard to find these days, and just so you know, you _so_ failed to find it," she sauntered into the room, leisurely spinning the stake in her hand.

The rooms' occupants stared at her, the Slayer glaring while the mayor sat behind his desk with a look of amusement. "Well, aren't you an adorable little fire-cracker!"

Kathy grimaced; she hated the overly happy types, as they always reminded her of her auntie Ruth. Auntie Ruth was the over-weight, cheerful spinster in the family - on her father's side - that liked to pinch the children's cheeks, regardless of their age. Kathy had hated the woman and social politeness was what prevented her from telling the woman, so the only one who had known her true feelings about the overly cheerful spinster had been her brother, who had always flirted outrageously with the woman in hopes of talking her into handing over her purse. Ruth always fell for it and father would become cross with her for encouraging his son's un-holy behaviour. Kathy had thought it was hilarious and would wait anxiously for morning to arrive when she would discover a new porcelain doll sitting on the end of her bed, awaiting her attention. Auntie Ruth's visits always resulted in a new doll for Kathy, as her brother - although he wasn't aware that she knew it was him that bought them for her - would buy it for her before going to spend the rest of the coins in Ruth's purse in the pubs.

"Shove it, Dick. I didn't come here for polite conversation," the teen vamp announced as she crossed the room and straddled one of the chairs facing him.

"Let me guess, you're one of Buffy's little tag-along's?" Faith laughed. "They sent you to your death, kid. You're not gonna leave this place alive! We'll send you back in tiny little piec-"

"She's not one of Buffy's, Faith," the mayor interrupted. "Isn't that right?"

Kathy smiled. "No, I'm not. I'm somebody else's, and that somebody _really_ likes Sunnydale, he just came into a really large inheritance and wants to make Sunnydale his home, but there's a slight problem."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Faith asked from directly behind her. _Stupid Slayer thinks she can take me! _With Buffy's blood still running through her veins Kathy knew that she could take the other brunette and live to tell about it, so she wasn't worried about her back being exposed to the stake happy Slayer.

"You're in his way." A single finger pointed to the mayor as she spoke.

The brunette behind her lashed out, but Kathy was ready for her. She quickly leaned her weight forward; toppling the chair she straddled, caught herself on the mayor's desk and kicked the chair out from under her, essentially ramming it into Faith's legs. Before the Slayer could recover Kathy struck out with a round-house kick to her head. Faith's legs got caught in the fallen chair and she went down, hard. Kathy stepped over her and headed for the door.

"He wants to meet. Are you game?" She turned her attention back to the mayor.

Richard Wilkins stared at the girl who had bested his Faith and nodded. He didn't know who she worked for, but if he had people like this little brunette working for him then he must be important. He was looking forward to meeting him.

"Who is he?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Master." It was the only answer he was getting. Her brother hadn't said if she should tell the mayor who he was so as far as Dick was concerned, for the moment, her brother was a nameless Master.

Faith picked herself off the ground. "Oh, I get it. He's a rich playboy with an S&M fetish. Ooh, scary."

"Tsk, tsk. That wasn't very nice, Faith." The mayor's reprimand made the slayer scowl.

Kathy clenched her fists. "You'd best think twice before insulting my Master, bitch!"

"Bite me!" Faith picked up the fallen chair and settled herself into it.

Kathy lost her temper. With a growl that sounded like that of a wild beast, she rushed forward, picked the slayer out of the chair and held her a good foot off the ground. With her demonic face on, she bared her fangs and growled again. "Is that an invitation, Slayer?"

"SHIT!" Faith lashed out with her legs when she realised the girl holding her was a vampire. Kathy grunted when the slayer's legs connected with her stomach but held tight, unwilling to let the other brunette go. Closed fists smashed against either side of her head and she lost her grip on Faith. Stars danced before her eyes as Faith slammed the heel of her hand into her nose and she reeled back, cracking her head against the wall behind her.

"Faith, that's enough."

For the first time since she teamed up with him, the brunette ignored the man who was like a father to her. Grabbing the she vamp's hair she slammed her head against the wall over and over before striking her with her fist again and again. She was reaching for the stake she hid beneath her leather jacket when red and black blurred in front of her eyes and the she vamp was gone.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression: 'Don't shoot the messenger'? Well, in this case it's stake, but the principal is the same."

The British accent drew the attention of the mayor and his Slayer, both turned to the door and its occupants. They saw the teenage vampire wrapped in the arms of a blond-haired male vampire, his demonic face on full show as he glared at the two of them. The two vampires behind him - one male, the other female - stood with their arms crossed over their chests, looks of fierce protection on their faces.

Faith laughed loudly. "You're the rich playboy? Oh, this is just _too_ funny! You don't look like much of an S&M freak."

Spike glared at her. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"She called you her Master," the mayor answered. "She also told me of your desire to speak with me. I'm Richard Wilkins III it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?"

"I'm not her Master, nor am her Sire," Spike told the stuck up prick in front of him. He deliberately avoided telling the man his name; he had no idea if Buffy had told the brunette about him while they were pals. "But, he's not going to be happy when he sees the damage your little pet has caused her. Let's not forget that you were going to allow her to be staked"

Surprisingly, the mayor flinched and shot Faith a look that screamed his displeasure. The Slayer had the sense to look apologetic, but Spike didn't care about that, what he cared about was that Kathy was unconscious and badly beaten. Even with Buffy's blood two nights before, her head wound would not heal quickly without more fresh blood in her system, which would mean a fresh victim.

"I don't suppose you fancy donating some blood for the half-pint?" Spike asked with a growl as he nodded to the unconscious girl in his arms. He knew what the answer was going to be, but he wanted to see if Dick would take the chance to repair the bridge his Slayer had all but blown up.

Faith scoffed and Dick looked disgusted. "No, I don't think I will."

With a shrug Spike turned to leave, but before doing so he turned his head. "I'll be in touch if my Master still wishes to speak with you, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, not after this."

The two Aurelius vamps he'd found at Willy's followed him down the corridor and stood still as he stopped to listen to the mayor speak. The whispered words reaching his ears.

"You foolish girl! Do you have any idea what you may have just caused me?"

"But, Boss, we don't need them!"

"I don't know who their Master is, but if he has someone as strong as that girl and as fast as that British vampire working for him, then he must be extremely strong himself! With us, Angelus and their Master working together, we could have been unstoppable! Buffy would never have a chance against all of us, but you didn't think of that, did you, you foolish girl!"

* * *

Angel turned onto Crawford Street, guilt nagging at his conscience as the taste of fresh blood assaulted his senses. He hadn't planned on feeding, but had given into the urge as he spotted a lone woman jogging in the park. She was still alive; he hadn't taken too much and had made an anonymous call for an ambulance, waiting in the shadows until she was safely inside it and on her way to the hospital. That, however, did not stop the guilt from surfacing, although he had displeased Angelus greatly. He had been ecstatic when Angel had decided a quick bite would do no harm and absolutely furious when he hadn't drained her dry as Angelus wanted him to.

He adjusted the backpack on his shoulder as he got closer to the mansion. BLOOD! His senses screamed out that someone in his home was hurt, badly! _Please don't let it be Spike or Kathy! _He prayed as he sprinted to the large dwelling. His prayers were not answered as he realised it was the scent of Kathy's blood in the air. He quickened his pace, needing to get to his girl and all but broke through the door of the mansion.

"KATHY!"

"Over here!" Spike called out to his lover.

Angel dropped the bag he had been carrying and rushed to Kathy's side, bypassing and completely ignoring the two strange vampires that stood by the unlit hearth. He dropped to her side and quickly realised that the couch was saturated in her blood and it was coming from her head.

"What happened?" he demanded of Spike. His lover was covered in the teen vampire's blood and he looked like he was in shock. "Spike! What happened?"

The blond snapped out of the daze he had slipped into when Angel had arrived. "The Slayer, the mayor's Slayer! When I got there she was about to stake the half pint! She won't wake up! I've tried everything!"

Angel didn't doubt that, Spike knew how much he loved the young vampire; he knew the secret that lay deep in his heart, the secret he has been hiding for hundreds of years. He knew how he'd failed Kathy in life and he refused to fail her again! With a quick flick of his wrist Angel opened a vein at the crock of his neck and gently lifted Kathy into his arms to place her mouth at the gushing wound. He held her tightly, all the while whispering in her ear.

"Come on, little girl, you have to drink!" his voice was hoarse with emotion and unshed tears as his little girl remained still as stone. She was losing too much blood; it would become extremely dangerous soon. He kept speaking, hoping to rouse her, and as he did the accent of his homeland spilled through with his words. "Caitríona Nollaig O'Shay, I refuse to let ya die, so ya have to wake the feck up, do ya hear me? Or, I swear, with God as my witness, I will leather your arse! Now wake up!"

His voice had risen as he spoke and all three vampires present looked at him in shock.

The words were faint but everyone heard the reply he received. "As if I'd let ya, ya bollocks."

Angel sighed with relief at the words and held her tightly as her mouth latched onto the seeping wound on his neck. When she tried to pull away he placed her mouth back on his neck, she hadn't taken enough. He kept on repeating the pattern until he felt weak and light-headed, only then did he let her pull away from him.

Spike caught him as he sagged weakly to the floor, a small smile of relief on his lips.

"Take care of her, make sure she feeds." Angel said to the blond before passing out.

* * *

The soft whisper of distant voices woke Angel, but the first thing he noticed upon waking completely was the body that was curled against his chest. A slight downward tilt of his head revealed a head of dark, wavy hair tucked beneath his chin. He gave a chuckle when her nose tickled his neck as she snuggled closer.

"Good to see you awake, love."

"How long was I out?"

Spike settled himself on the edge of the bed. "A little under three hours."

Angel sighed; he had expected to be out for longer. He had, after all, let his adorable protégé all but drain him dry. He tightened his arms around her, wishing that she had a heartbeat he could listen to, like he did when she was a little girl and she had crawled into his bed in the dead of night because she had had a nightmare. "Is she alright?"

Spike nodded, knowing that his lover was still worried. "She's fine. Woke up properly a little after you passed out, in a complete panic 'cause she thought she'd drained you. She's been cuddled up to you ever since, refused to leave you. How do you feel, love? I managed to get a good five pints into ya, but I wasn't sure if it would be enough."

"I fed before I came home, so I'm not feeling all that bad." Angel ignored his lover's bulging eyes and shifted Kathy enough to climb from the bed. He stood still for moment to ward off any lingering dizziness before moving to the large oak wardrobe for fresh clothes.

"Is that you in there, love? Or is the prick slipping through the cracks he's made in your head?" Angel wasn't surprised by the question as he looked in the wardrobe.

"I won't lie, he is in here, constantly screaming at me, and he was happy that I'd fed, but he didn't influence my decision. It was my choice and I made it." Angel explained as he pulled off his tank top. Next he removed the armband from his biceps, hissing as the sharp barbs pulled at his skin. He held it in his hand for a moment, examining it. "This helps; the pain drowns out the anger and his voice. I've only been wearing it a few weeks. I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want you to think I was weak, that I wasn't able to deal with him on my own."

Spike walked to where Angel was standing and took the self-torture device from him. "The reason I was freaked out about it was because I don't like the idea of you hurting yourself because of him. I thought maybe he was getting to ya, he has got an uncanny ability to drive people insane, you know that better than anyone."

Angel snorted at the reference to Spike's true Sire, Drusilla. Angelus had done a thorough job of fucking with her mind before he'd turned her. Angel agreed with Spike though, he wouldn't put it past his soulless self to try to drive him insane.

"You're like an emo vampire."

The two males turned at the sound of Kathy's sleepy voice and smiled as she let out a loud, jaw-cracking yawn.

"How's that, Half-Pint?"

The teen rolled her eyes at the new nickname the blond had anointed her with. "Hearing voices, feeling crappy and depressed enough that he harms himself. It might work now, but it won't work for much longer. You'll eventually build a tolerance for the pain, and he'll be expecting it, so he'll just talk louder."

Angel understood what she was saying, and he knew she was right but for the moment it worked so he'd continue with it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he came to stand directly next to her, bending down, he gave her forehead a quick kiss and was about to straighten up when her arms flung themselves around his neck, pulling him to her.

"I thought I'd killed you, that I'd drained you dry! I was so scared," she whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks as she tightened her arms and held him in a grip that would cut off a humans air supply.

Angel lowered onto the bed without removing her arms and pulled her onto his lap, returning her embrace. "Hey, come on now, don't cry. I'm fine, really."

"But I could have-"

"Kathy, I'm fine. You needed the blood, you'd lost too much of your own and I had to act quickly. I lost you once before, I couldn't lose you again. So I did what I had to," he pulled away slightly and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "It worked, didn't it? You'll need to hunt again but my blood gave you just enough strength to get you out of danger."

Kathy shook her head and released, she remained on his lap as she spoke. "Uh uh, your blood is more potent than the Slayer's. My head was cracked right open, and there's not so much as a scratch and I haven't fed since I took from you."

Spike watched the two quietly from across the room. The half-pint had no idea just how much Angel loved her, just how important she was to him. The circumstances of her conception and birth prevented her from knowing the truth. He knew, as he watched his lover examine her head that he craved to tell her the secret he had held in his heart since he was a sixteen year old human boy. Since he had held her tiny, beautiful self in his arms for the very first time. Spike hoped and prayed that someday his lover would get a chance to reveal his heart's biggest secret and be allowed to embrace his heart's strongest desire.

* * *

Two hours later all five vampires sat around the varnished pine coffee table reading through the books that Angel had taken from Giles.

"Do you think the Watcher has read any of these yet? Some of this stuff I pretty detailed. I wouldn't like to think he knows any of this, it could be used against us," Kathy pointed out as she pushed away the book she had been reading and reached into the large bowl of popcorn she had made a few minutes beforehand.

Angel growled playfully as a piece of the fluffy, white popcorn hit him on the head. He picked up the book that held the information about the Master's Mate and another about the Master's power. "These two were in new delivery boxes so I doubt he's read them yet. The rest of them are fair game, he could have read them ten times over for all I know."

Spike grumbled as he flicked quickly through the pages of the book he'd just picked up. "I doubt he's read this one ten times over, it's in bloody ancient Greek or some such bollocks!"

Reno, the male vampire Spike had brought back from Willy's, picked up one of the books Angel had talked about as Kathy reached across the table to flick the popcorn that had gotten caught in her brother's hair.

"Careful with his hair, Half-Pint. He doesn't like it getting tossed," Spike chuckled as he watched her pull and pluck at the dark spikes, Angel snapping playfully at her fingers.

* * *

Giles and T.K walked back to Buffy's room just in time to see Willow rushing through the door. Panic set in for a moment until they saw that the red-head was smiling widely.

"Buffy's awake!" she said excitedly as she spotted them.

The librarian rushed through into the room with Willow while T.K waited outside. He wasn't sure the blond would be all too happy to see him right after waking up. He walked to the waiting room and took out his phone, he was overdo to report.

"It's me," he said into the phone upon the line being picked up and scowled at the angry voice on the other end. "Yes, sir. My apologies, it took some time for the Watcher to trust me. Yes, sir…No, sir. No word from Angelus yet…It will take some time for that, she's not exactly looking to trust me after I helped Angelus along with his plans. But, sir…My apologies, my rudeness is unforgivable."

His scowl deepened as he listened to the voice berate him for his bad attitude. The old codger could go on for days when he wanted to. "Yes, sir…Sir, if I may. How am I to explain how I came about this information? It's not exactly common knowledge and the Slayer, as I said, isn't very trusting…You're too kind, my lord. As always my service is yours."

He hung up and resisted the temptation to throw his cell phone across the room. _I can't believe he gave me shit because the Slayer is cautious. Sucking up to that old bastard is grating on my nerves._

"Is there a problem?"

T.K turned quickly at the sound of the Watcher's voice. _SHIT! How long has he been standing there?_

"No, everything is fine."

Giles frowned. "Are you sure? You've been staring at the phone since I arrived and you looked quite angry."

T.K let out a sigh of relief. _He didn't hear anything._

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm expecting a call from…my, uh…girlfriend. She hasn't called since the day before yesterday. I'm just a little worried that's all."

"Oh, well I'm sure she's just busy." Giles smiled before nodding his head to the right. "Buffy wish's to speak with you."

_Get your game face on. It's show time. _

The room was empty but for the Slayer who sat in the hospital bed. She was extremely pale, but the fire in hers eyes showed her determination to get the revenge that T.K knew was on her mind.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

_Remember, telling half-truths isn't the same as lying._

"My name is Theon Kuratis; I was born to Lisandra and Pharos Kuratis seventeen year ago in New York City. My parents were both native Greek until and lived there until they moved to New York with their respective families when they were in their teens. Obviously I am adopted but I wasn't aware of it. They were killed by my uncle on my dad's side when I was eight. And I'm here to help you with your father/daughter vampire situation."

"My what?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know. Your ex isn't Kathy's brother, he's her dad."

* * *

**A/N: **Holy $& # that's the longest chapter I've written for this story, not including this a/n or the one at the beginning of the chapter, there are 8855 words. I know, it's nothing to be proud of, but it's longer than the other chapters and I did promise I would try to make them longer. Mission accomplished! Anyhow, as I stated before, please, REVIEW! I need those cookies people; I'm going through withdrawals here! That is chapter 5 of O.L.B.N.L done and dusted! Enjoy and review. ^-^


	6. Day 3

**A/N: **Ok, so it's been a couple of months since my last update. The reason; writer's block! It's such a pain! But, I decided to write a plotline for the coming chapter's hoping to take my muse out of hiding, it kinda worked. She hasn't come out of hiding but she has been whispering the odd sentence here and there and I decided to work from there, hoping that she would become more active as I wrote. I'll change things along the way because I know she's going to be pissed at my half-assed attempts. Anyway, enough babbling, on with the story. And as always people, R&R!

* * *

**Day 3**

It was a little after 3 o'clock in the afternoon and the Crawford Street mansion's residents were wide awake. Sleep had not come to the vampires and they found themselves wandering around the darkened building looking for something to occupy their time. Kathy had opted to spend her time in the basement close to Xander's changing body while she studied the books her brother had stolen from the Sunnydale High School library. She kept thinking that perhaps they had over-looked something in regards to the Master's Mate. In truth, while it did nag at her mind, her brother and William's connection had nothing to do with why she had found it impossible to sleep, the real reason was what lay on the alter-like tomb that lay before her; Xander. He would wake soon. The setting of the sun would bring about his new life as a member of the undead, a member of their family.

She was nervous.

What would he be like? While she had little idea of what he was like before she had turned him, she prayed his personality wasn't the type that would clash with her own. She remembered his cocky attitude from the time she had mistaken him for T.K, his fiery temper had been displayed that same night as she taunted him after he had been captured along with the Slayer, her posse and his long-lost twin.

Her delight at discovering two T.K's had been short-lived. Her terror at watching her brother almost die had quickly dampened it. It had, however, been renewed after his rise as Master, and she had been giddy with the idea of making the twin teenagers her Childer. Her luck had died and her giddiness had slightly diminished as she saw that T.K was gone and only Xander remained.

She had settled. Her brother had told her she could only have one anyway, so she had had to settle.

Why worry about it now? Especially when she could always rectify the situation at a later date, she was sure she would be able to talk her brother into letting her have them both. T.K seemed to be on some kind of mission. What, she had no clue, but she would get the chance to reunite him with his brother another time. She would be patient for now.

A sound behind her brought her from her thoughts and she quickly tensed.

"Is there any way I can assist you, Lady Kathrine?"

Kathy relaxed, having another woman in the mansion would take some getting used to. She had adjusted to her life outside of New York, and now considered Sunnydale her home, but since she arrived it had only been her, William and her brother living in the mansion. In New York, before and after T.K, she had lived on her own. That was the way she had wanted it, not wanting to become dependant on another person. Now she was feeling slightly crowded. Having another woman around could help balance out this testosterone fuelled mansion though.

"No help needed, thanks," she replied not bothering to turn around. "And stop calling me 'Lady'."

"You are our Master's younger sister, we must address you with respect," the other female stated.

Kathy turned and stared at the strange vampire. She stood out far too much, like she was trying to draw attention to herself. She was a tall slender vampire that stood at 5'10" Kathy estimated and with short spiky hair the colour of robin egg blue, a lavender shirt that she tied directly beneath her ample breasts, an emerald and red plaid pleated mini skirt, burnt orange fish-net stockings and polished black Doc Martens, she looked like a walking rainbow. Kathy briefly wondered if the woman had been born or had lived in the 60's when she had been turned and just refused to leave her colourful past behind. It almost hurt to look at her.

Angel had choked on some popcorn the night before when the new female had taken off the long hooded black leather coat she had been wearing and revealed what was underneath. He had been roaming his eyes up and down her body when Spike had dragged him off to bed, the blond had not been impressed.

She giggled at the memory.

There had been a lot of moaning and swearing coming from her brother's bedroom for most of the night that remained.

"If you have to be formal, call me Kathrine, it's my given name. What's yours?"

"I am called Aura."

Kathy waited for her to elaborate.

Nothing.

_Definitely from the sixties, _Kathy thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

"Ugh, never again, love, never again."

Angel tensed at the pained expression Spike wore on his face and he knew who had put it there; him. Spike's jealousy the night before had resulted in numerous almost brutal love-making sessions. The blond hadn't complained, however, he had demanded more, wanting Angel to know who his lover was, who he belonged to. And now the Brit was paying the price.

"I told you once was enough, I told you that it was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen!" Angel ground out through clenched teeth as he tried to pull in his panic. Had he been human, his heart would now be beating a wild tempo as his fear grew.

"You don't have to rub it bloody in! I get it, I should have listened!"

Saying 'I told you so' didn't make Angel feel any better. If anything it made him feel worse.

He walked back into the adjoining bathroom to soak the towel in hot water again, for the moment it was being used in place of a hot water bottle. Spike had woke after only two hours of sleep complaining that his lower back felt like it was breaking. Angel had gone into a full-blown panic when he saw that his lap was covered in blood, along with the sheets and Spike's lower body.

Thankfully the bleeding had long stopped, but the pain had only just begun. With each passing hour it seemed to get worse, Spike soon broke out in a cold sweat as his body was racked with pain and he groaned every time Angel shifted on the bed.

After ringing out the towel Angel jogged back into the bedroom and took in the sight of his lover, his Mate, as he fought another agonizing spasm that passed across his back. With a low curse he kneeled beside the bed and placed the towel across Spike's lower back and buttocks, he flinched when Spike's body shuddered and the muscles beneath his hand grew taut with tension, a clear sign of the pain his lover endured.

He needed blood, but Angel was reluctant to leave him to get it and he didn't want the other occupants of the mansion knowing their business so he had put it off for as long as possible.

"I'll be right back, baby. I'm going to get you blood."

"Please…don't leave."

The words were whispered, but Angel heard them loud and clear. Spike was feeling extremely vulnerable, leaving him right now, even if only for a moment, would be a bad idea. Angel knew if he left now the Londoner would try to follow him. Angel thought for a moment, if he called Kathy - No that would be a bad idea. The brunette teen had enough to worry about today, he didn't want to add to it. He had no choice, he couldn't leave the room without upsetting Spike and he couldn't ask one of the others to bring the blood to him without them becoming aware of the extreme nature of last night activities, but Spike needed blood so he had only one other option.

He felt his brow furrow, his face twist and change as his fangs grew and without alerting Spike to his plan he sat on the bed gently while biting deeply into his own wrist. The blond stirred immediately upon smelling the blood that flowed freely from his elder's wrist.

"No…you…haven't recovered…" his words were barely coherent as he fought to stay conscious.

Angel ignored his lover's protests and placed his bloody arm against the blonds lips. "You have to drink. Please Spike, drink."

The blond moved his head back away from the tempting scent the blood gave off, hoping his hunger would diminish, if only slightly, if he moved away from it.

Angel growled at Spike's pigheadedness. He grabbed the back of his lover's neck to hold him in place as he re-bit his wrist, pulling at the muscles with his fangs to get a heavy flow going. When he was sure it was enough, he held his bleeding wrist directly above Spike's lips and watched as his blood poured onto them. Spike couldn't get away from the scent now, nor the taste as it seeped into the skin of his lips tempting him to flick his tongue out to sample the life-giving nectar. Only seconds had passed before his lips latched onto Angel's wrist and sucked deeply. Angel held the back of his head gently, whispering comforting words as he encouraged him to keep drinking. Like the night before, as he had done with Kathy, Angel kept his wrist at Spike's mouth, refusing to allow him to stop until he was sure the blond had taken enough. Once he was satisfied he pulled his wrist away and ran his fingers through the blond locks that sat atop his lover's head. After Spike had drifted off to sleep Angel got off the bed and removed the towel covering the Englishman. He used the towel to clean off his wrist before taking it into the adjoining bathroom and dropping it in the waste basket.

Stripping off the sweatpants he had thrown on when Spike had first woke up he stepped into the shower and turned the water on full blast. His muscles had yet to relax after the fear that had all but paralyzed him. He was exhausted, hungry and had Angelus screaming bloody murder in his head for having fed the blond his blood, yet again. The day was not getting off to a good start and Angel prayed that it got better, with Xander due to rise tonight the last thing they needed was for things to go bad.

He scrubbed up quickly and washed his hair. He had just begun to dry himself off when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. Slinging the towel around his waist he walked into the bedroom to answer it, covering up Spike's naked body on the way.

"What's wrong?" he asked Kathy upon opening the door. The teen vampire was leaning against the door jamb with a worried look on her face.

"I got a whiff of your blood when I came up from the basement. Reno said he caught the scent fifteen minutes ago but was reluctant to check just in case he was interrupting something," she stated as she moved to examine his neck for bite marks. "What happened?"

Angel shrugged off her searching hands and smiled. "I'm fine. Things just got a little…heated, that's all."

Kathy frowned. "Heated? Are you fucking kidding me? I can still smell it and it happened fifteen minute ago, plus you've showered! The scent shouldn't still be this strong if things just got a little _heated_."

"Kathy, let it go, everything is fine, alright."

The anger was visible on her face and it was obvious she was trying to stop herself from blowing a fuse. "He bled you, didn't he? I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

Angel pulled her back as she tried to lunge through the doorway. "Kathy, stop!"

"Let me go! He knew you still hadn't recovered yet! He knew and he still did it!"

Reno and Aura came charging down the hallway at the sound of Kathy raised voice.

"Master!"

Angel snarled at them, effectively stopping them from coming closer before pulling Kathy into the bedroom and locking the door.

"Will you calm the fuck down!"

He let her go and put himself squarely between her and the still sleeping Spike.

"Do me a favour, don't move, alright. I'm gonna get dressed and then I will explain everything, I promise."

He watched her turn her back to him from the corner of his eye as he pulled on a clean pair of black sweats and a dark grey wife-beater. He never bothered to finish drying, standing around had done most of it for him but the clothes still clung to his damp skin.

"Start talking."

Angel walked to the bed and gently brushed a lock of hair out of Spike's eyes. "I hurt him last night, really bad. He went into a jealous rage, kept demanding more, and he pushed himself way past his limit. I got so into it that I didn't realise he was bleeding; bad. We crashed right after so I never noticed. He woke up two hours later complaining that his lower back was hurting. I figured it was because I had gotten so rough, so I offered to give him a message, I thought maybe it would help. That's when I noticed the blood. We were both covered in it and it had soaked into the sheets. I cleaned him up, soaked a towel in hot water hoping it would help with the pain but he needed blood. He was feeling like shit, vulnerable, so he wouldn't let me leave to get the blood. I didn't want you or the others finding out because I didn't want you worrying or them thinking I got off on hurting him like that. Sure, they wouldn't care, but that's not me. That's not the type of person I am and I didn't want them getting ideas."

Kathy's face softened as she listened and she moved to sit on the bed beside Spike's head. She didn't say anything, she just listened.

"I bled myself, it was the only way to get blood into him. He didn't want it. You're right, he knew I hadn't recovered and he refused to take it. I made it so he couldn't refuse for long."

She swiped at the blood on Spike's chin with a smile. _Stubborn wanker._

The scent of fresh blood drifted to her nose and she rose from the bed quickly thinking that she had hurt Spike somehow by jostling the bed.

"Relax, he's fine. Our little scuffle opened up my wrist."

She looked over as her brother raised his bleeding arm to show her the wound. She unconsciously licked her lips as she watched the red liquid slowly roll down her brother's arm.

Angel smiled at her as she licked her lips and raised his eyebrow in question. "Do you want to help me clean up?"

"Huh?"

"Well, there's no point in letting it go to waste." He said as he ran a finger through the blood and held it out to her.

"But-"

"No buts, Kathy, you're just gonna clean the wound, not drink from it."

She nodded slowly as she walked forward and pulled his finger into her mouth, a low moan escaped her as the sweet yet coppery taste hit her tongue. She cleaned the finger thoroughly before releasing it and moving on to his still bleeding wrist. She grasped the appendage gently as she flicked her tongue across it.

Angel smiled at the small cat-like flicks of the teens tongue. He knew she was dragging it out, not wanting it to finish too quickly. He noticed that she was paying more attention to the blood pouring freely from the wound rather than the wound itself. He chuckled as she traced the ragged edge of the bite mark with the tip of her tongue, probing gently at the edges to encourage the blood to escape a little more freely.

He watched her continue like this for a few more minutes before clearing his throat, pining her with a pointed look as she gazed at him sheepishly.

"Ha-ha, oops."

"Finish up, brat, I need to check on Spike."

She relaxed her tongue and pressed its broad width against the wound. She waited for a moment before removing it.

"It's stopped."

Angel nodded before walking into the bathroom to grab a bandage from the medicine cupboard and dampen a face cloth. He finished cleaning his arm of Kathy's saliva and returned to the bedroom still holding the cloth and bandage.

"Here, use this to clean his face." Angel said as he threw the cloth to Kathy. He sat on the edge of the bed as she did as he asked and tightly wrapped the bandage around his wrist.

"Is he going to be alright? I mean from the way you described it, it's hard to believe that something as simple as rough sex caused so much damage. He's not exactly unfit, and rough sex should be something he's used to, he has had sex with Angelus after all."

Angel agreed, he couldn't understand it either. Not only for the reason that Kathy stated, but with Spike being a vampire, and having fed recently, he shouldn't be suffering this much, he shouldn't have lost so much blood. He knew that his size had a big part to play in the situation, but he still shouldn't be this badly damaged. Whatever the reason, Angel knew he wouldn't be making love to Spike again any time soon.

"I think he's coming to." Kathy informed him, interrupting his thoughts.

He watched his lover stir, running his fingers through the blond locks and lightly scraping his nails against his scalp in a way he knew would have Spike purring. Kathy giggled at the sounds that erupted from deep within Spike's chest. Baby blue eyes shot open at the sound.

"Wha-"

"Don't even think about moving, Spike. You've only been out a little while and you still have a lot of healing to do," Angel told the blond as he made to turn over. "Besides, you're butt naked under there, you really want to chance flashing my little sister."

Kathy saw her brother flinch at the thought and nodded in agreement, it would be very weird.

Kathy wasn't the only one to see Angel's expression when he spoke, Spike watched his lovers face closely and knew exactly why he had flinched. His lover lived with the knowledge that the Half-Pint will never know the truth, and each day that passed it ate at his heart a little more. Having to address the teen as his sister just made the pain sharper. His heart went out to his elder, or it would if he had one, a beating one at least.

"I'm going back down to the basement to spend some time with Xander. Holla if you need anything." With that Kathy placed a kiss on the pulse point of Spike's neck and left the room.

"Did she just say 'holla'?" Spike asked his Sire.

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, she was screaming 'gangsta' slang at me and Buffy when we found her in New York. I remember hearing something like; 'pop a cap in your ass'. It was very strange."

Spike blinked. "She wasn't talking like that when she came here. She spoke just the way I remember she did, the way she does now."

Angel shrugged. "Maybe it's just habit, one she obviously hasn't broke yet. How are you feeling, Spike? Any better?"

Spike frowned and decided to test his body. He took his arms out from under his head and stretched them above him, pushing against the wall and letting his whole body enjoy it. A twinge in his lower back and arse was the only sign that he had been injured.

"Not too bad, a bit of a twinge, nothing too extreme." Spike said and rolled onto his back. He flinched when the movement caused a far stronger twinge.

"Shit, Spike! Be careful!" Angel urged as he leaned over his lover, checking to make sure he wasn't going to pass out.

"I'm fine! Fuck! You're acting like I'm made of fucking glass! Knock it off!"

Angel grimaced. "Sorry. I'm worried. It's my fault you got hurt in the first place."

Spike copied Angel's grimace. "No, it's not. As you so kindly pointed out earlier; it's my fault. I demanded more than I could handle."

"Well, you should be healed up before sunset. Which means you'll be ready to tango when Xander wakes up."

Spike groaned. "Fuck, is that tonight? I forgot all about that annoying little shit."

Angel stripped off his wife-beater and lay on top of the covers, moving in to give the blond a kiss. "Yes, but try to remember; he's family now. You can't go beating the crap out of him every time he annoys you."

The Brit whined with the injustice of it all as he lay his head atop his lover's unbeating heart and sighed as he was wrapped in the unique scent of his Sire.

* * *

Buffy sat in her hospital bed thinking about what T.J had said the night before. Angel was a Dad? It was hard to believe.

In the days after they had brought Kathy to Sunnydale, before Buffy had caught her cheating ex all but devouring Spike's tongue, Angel had told her a little of his past, the past that included Kathy.

He had said that he was sixteen when she was born and that she had been an unexpected surprise. He had told her of his mother's delight, how she had all but giving up on the idea of having any more children. He spoke of his closeness with the young girl and how she and his mother were the only two people in his family that he had missed. When he had heard that there was an elder vampire that looked like a teenager living and hunting other vampires in New York he had made a reservation for the first night-flight that he could find. He'd been like a child at Christmas; excited and impatient.

That was the reason Buffy had offered to go with him, because she had wanted to see for herself who this person was, and why she could bring Angel such joy. She had been really surprised when Angel had told her that Kathy was his sister; she hadn't expected it. It had reminded her that there was more to Angel than she knew.

"How are you feeling?"

Buffy's head snapped around at the sound of Giles' voice. She hadn't heard him enter the room. She needed to focus, that couldn't happen, she couldn't be caught unaware, such a thing could result in her death. She knew Giles thought she was too sure of herself, but it was an act, she knew quite well that she wasn't immortal or indestructible. She acted the way she did because it was the only way to keep herself from falling apart. After everything she and Angel had been through to be together, his cheating on her with _Spike _had hurt a lot more than she let on. She felt exactly as she had the time she had sent him to hell, like her world was falling apart.

"As well as can be expected," she answered, hoping that the watchful Watcher wouldn't comment on her silence. She really didn't need him analyzing her right now.

"Have the doctors been around yet?" the Englishman asked as he sat in the plastic chair that stood beside her bed.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, they said that they're just watching me for now, just to be on the safe side. If things don't change by tomorrow then I should be able to go home. I sent my Mom home after they left, she was exhausted."

"What do you make of what Mr. Kuratis said?"

"Who-Oh, T.K. I don't know. Angel never gave away that particular secret."

Giles nodded, he hadn't expected Angel to have slipped up with that kind of information. "Do you think it's possible?"

Buffy sighed and rubbed her temples, the entire thing was giving her headache. "I don't know, Giles. I mean, there's so much to Angel that I don't know. I never knew he had a sister-daughter-whatever. All I know is that his Dad was an asshole, Angel was a drunk and a womanizer and Darla took advantage of his drunken state by promising him the world right before she plunged her fangs into his neck. He talked a little bit about his sister after we brought her back from New York, but he never hinted that she was his daughter."

Giles sighed he knew his Slayer didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he changed the subject slightly. "Another issue that needs to be discussed is; How is it that someone like Mr. Kuratis came about such information? Like you said, if it is true then I imagine Angel would guard that particular secret with his life, not wanting to give his enemies the chance to use her as leverage against him."

Buffy nodded. "I've been thinking about that. Why did he help Angel at the Masters… whatever, if he was going to help me kill him in the end? Or is it because of Xander?"

Her Watched kept silent as she tried to blink back the tears that had formed in her eyes at the mention of her now doomed friend.

"His motives are still unclear. Why is he here? What exactly is it he wishes to accomplish? How did he know of the Masters Claim? The questions just keep piling on top of one another. Every time a question is answered, another takes its place."

She knew Giles had a point, there was still so much they didn't know about the New Yorker. Her brain registered something important, something that she had not wanted to think about. "Giles, what day is it?"

The Watcher frowned. "Wednesday, why?"

Buffy didn't answer but asked another question. "What day did Angel throw his little party?"

"Sunday."

Buffy lost control of her emotions, her eyes welled up and tears poured down the young girls face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Giles stayed silent, allowed her to give in to her grief. He knew exactly why she was crying; it had been three days and three nights since Xander was bitten, meaning sunset would mark the final night and Xander would arise into his new life.

Sudden silence jarred him from his own dwellings of the poor lost teenager.

"Willow! Willow can give him back his soul!"

Giles gasped at the words, quite shocked that she was even considering it. "Buffy, soul or no, I highly doubt Xander would like to remain a vampire."

"I can't kill him! I can't, Giles! I won't even consider it! It's not going to happen!"

He blinked at her outburst. She had promised her friends long ago that if such a fate were to befall them she would make sure they didn't remain that way, she would put them out of their misery before they had a chance to hurt anyone.

"Buffy, I don't believe Willow would be capa-"

"She did it before! She gave Angel back his soul!"

Giles ground his teeth together to keep from yelling out, he held his tongue because he knew why his Slayer was acting the way she was. "I'm aware of that. But, perhaps something went wrong with the spell, considering his recent actions. I've been thinking about it, his behaviour may be a side-effect of something having gone wrong with the spell, it has to be considered."

Buffy stared at him, her mouth moving as though she wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. Another sob escaped her as she realised that he could be right, they still hadn't figured out why Angel was acting the way he was, why Angelus seemed to be influencing him, even if only slightly. Maybe that was why he was acting like a wild animal when she first discovered that he was back from hell. Maybe Angelus was in there even then. He could very well have been biding his time until he had a little more control over Angel and knew he could cause more damage.

"I don't want to kill him, Giles. Please don't make me!" she sobbed hysterically as she covered her face with her hands. Her entire body shook with the weight of her grief and Giles wished that he could make the pain go away, wished he could turn back time so they could stop the event from happening. Right now, at this very moment, Buffy Summers was not the Slayer; she was just a girl, a girl who had suffered the horror of losing someone close to her.

* * *

Faith watched her boss continue his pacing. He'd been at it for more than an hour, something had happened and she wanted to know what but he wasn't speaking.

"Boss, is there something wrong?"

He glanced in her direction but didn't answer. _Great! The fucking silent treatment!_

"There has been no word from the feisty young vampire that visited us last night, or her Master. Faith, you could very well have cost me a very important business deal. I am not happy, not happy at all!"

Faith glanced at the window of the office they were in. The sun was shining brightly outside, its rays almost blinding as they spilled into the room.

"Uh…Boss, it's still daytime. The little fang gang are fast asleep, taking their daily nap, catching some Z's. If we do hear from them it'll be after the sun has set in T-minus two and a half hours." She knew she was pointing out the obvious but she didn't care, she wasn't going to take his crap when it was clear why they hadn't heard from them yet.

He wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all, and he made it clear when he turned to fix her with a murderous stare. He may be old and shit but damn did the guy scare her, there was so much she still didn't know about him, about what he was capable of.

"Tell you what, I'll go rustle me up some demons and see if I can't beat one of them into telling me about this new guy. Maybe I'll find out where he has parked his coffin and I'll go, leave him a note saying you want to meet and we'll wait and see if he shows when the sun goes down," she suggested quickly, wanting to distract him from his anger at her. She stood from her chair and backed towards the door praying he would just let her leave. "I'll even apologise for beating his little slave girl up, in the note and in person."

He waved her away. _Thank fuck!_

She fled the office and made her way toward the sewers, while she knew that Willy's was open she didn't want to chance that little human freak ratting her out to B when she gets out of hospital. The Boss made it clear he didn't want her or her little gang of do-gooders finding out about this deal before it had been finalised.

The tunnels stank to high heavens, as always. She grimaced as her designer boots sloshed in the rat infested waters with every step. _Note to self: get a pair of 'sewer' boots._

She followed the sewer line down towards the back streets, that was where the demons mainly hung out. It was close to everything they needed, The Bronze, the park and the cemetery. The three places where every demon sought out its next meal.

The sound of voices greeted her when she turned to head in the direction of The Bronze. _Pay dirt!_

"Hello boys! Who wants to play?"

The gang of five turned to look at her before running as fast as their legs could take them. _And the game begins_.

She ran after the smallest one, figuring it would be the best shot at finding out what she needed to know. The smaller the demon the better the chance that it'll spill its own guts before she spilled them for it.

"Ah, come on! I just want to play!" she laughed as she gained on the purple skinned, three eyed mess of demon flesh.

She knew these sewers like the back of her hand, but she had to assume the demon did too. There was a sharp turn to the right coming up, she'd catch him-her-it there. She picked up speed and grabbed hold of a pipe that hung low from the ceiling, using it to launch herself forward. She landed with a disgusting splash right in front of the turn and smirked as the demon ran head first into the blocked off left turn as it tried to avoid getting caught.

"Ouch, dude, that had to hurt!"

She pulled a knife from her boot as she approached the still downed demon, crouched down beside it and held the sharp blade to its heart just as it opened its eyes.

"Now, we're going to play a little game called 'Twenty Questions'. The winner gets to live. You win if you answer every question correctly."

The fear in the demons eyes made her blood sing. _Oh, it's gonna be a good day!_

* * *

Angel watched Kathy get Spike settled on the couch in front of the TV. The blond no longer flinched every time he moved but Angel didn't want his lover pushing himself too soon, which was why he told him to stay behind with Kathy while he, Reno and Aura went out to find more members of the Order. He'd had an epiphany of sorts when he lay with Spike earlier and he wanted to put his newly developed plan into action as quickly as possible.

"Kathy, make sure he drinks at least three pints, no less. Don't let him move around too much and don't stay down in the basement the entire time we're gone. There's two hours left until sunset, I'll be back before then." he stated before draining the bagged blood the blond had insisted he drink before leaving. It was the third one he'd drank since feeding Spike earlier and he felt much better. He wasn't as sluggish as he had been and his head was a little clearer.

"Yes, Dad!"

Both Angel and Spike gasped at the same time, their heads turning sharply to stare at the teen. _No! She couldn't know! It's not possible!_

Kathy laughed at their expressions. "Sorry, I couldn't help it! You were all 'concerned parent'! It was too good to pass up!"

Spike visibly relaxed, while Angel looked majorly disappointed, his shoulders slumped and his face a mask of misery.

"We'll be fine, love, go!"

The pointed look on the blonds face told Angel he was being too obvious and he quickly pulled his face into a scowl.

"Don't be a brat! I'm trusting you to take care of him for me!"

"Oi!"

"Aww. How cute!"

Angel smirked at Spike, winked at Kathy and grabbed his duster from the coat hanger by the door. Walking back to the living rooms two occupants he kissed the tip of Kathy's nose and gave her a quick hug before moving to the couch and crouching to pull the blond into a passionately kiss. He needed the comfort Spike offered in the kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around Angel shoulders as their lips and tongues mated.

Spike separated their mouths and buried his face in his elders neck.

"Don't worry, love. It'll happen someday. Me and you, we'll make it safe enough for you to tell the world and it's fucking clan that she's your baby."

His voice was so low that Angel had to strain to hear him, even though the blonds mouth was right next to his ear. He knew Spike did this as a precaution so he was the only one who heard the words.

"I love you." It was the only way Angel knew to let the blond know that his words meant the world to him.

Spike froze. _Bloody hell! Did I hear that right?_

Angel chuckled in Spike's ear. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to say it back."

Angel pulled away from the blond before he had a chance to recover from the shock and nodded to Reno and Aura. With a quick smile at Kathy the three vampires made their way to the basement, where the access hatch to the sewers resided.

Angel waited for the others to drop down the hatch before joining them, pulling it closed behind him.

"Willy's is our best shot, so that will be our first stop. These tunnels have exits and access points throughout the entire town, which means it won't be difficult to get around. If we have to split up, stick to the tunnels, there are demons living down here so information won't be hard to come by," Angel told them as he led the way to Willy's. "You two aren't from these parts from what Spike told me. We're did you come from?"

Reno looked at Aura before answering. "I resided in Chicago."

"You didn't come here together?" Angel was surprised. From the way the two vampires had stuck close to one another since arriving at the mansion, he had assumed they had arrived in Sunnydale together. Hell, he had thought they were Sire and Childe.

"No, Master. I come from San Francisco. I had heard of your ritual from a large group of demons that have clan here on the Hellmouth." Aura answered. She stepped over the dead body of a rat and smirked as a group of the vermin came out of hiding as they passed, devouring the body when they got to it.

"Oh. Well what about your Sires? Are they in town?"

Reno frowned.

Aura smiled. "My Sire is in Berlin. He heard of a hunter there that he has been wanting to kill for quite some time. I sent word to him about your ritual, but I have no way of contacting him to find out if he received the message."

Reno frowned again. "He doesn't have a cell-phone?"

"He hates technology, despises it. He says that everything was better before humans invented that damn thing." She laughed.

Angel smiled. "It takes some getting used to. I had a hard time with it at first too. I still haven't got my own cell-phone though, that's an adventure I'm not ready to embark on."

Reno looked at Angel like he had lost his mind. "If it's not too bold, Master, may I ask how old you are?"

Aura nodded her agreement, she had been dying to know also. She felt like she knew him somehow, but she was sure her Sire had never introduced them before, he had the type of face that she was sure to remember.

"Take a guess. Base it on what you've seen of me, the ritual and what you've seen at the mansion."

The two vampires looked at each other while Angel walked on ahead.

"Do you get the feeling you have met him before? I cannot shake the feeling that I know him, but I have never met him before." Reno asked the female.

She nodded. "I thought it was just me, I have been feeling this way since the night of the ritual."

"You two coming?" Angel called out as he noticed they were a quite a bit behind him.

After they had caught up to Angel, Reno and Aura talked quietly amongst themselves as they tried to figure out how old their Master was. Angel decided to cut them some slack and turned their desire to know his age into a game of 'Twenty Questions', meaning they could each ask him ten questions and the vamp who, after asking their ten questions, guessed correctly, or the one with the closest guess to his actual age would be treated to a bottle of Willy's finest; Sangre Mejorada.

The two vamps turned out to be quite crafty, each asking questions like; have you seen this play? Or were you around in the same time as this person?

Angel noted that Reno carefully analyzed each question and decided to keep a close eye on him.

"Ok, you've both asked you're questions; time to take your guess and you each only get one," Angel stated, he found he enjoyed their little game and their curiosity. "Aura, how old do you think I am?"

The lone female pursed her lips and furrowed her brow as she went over all the answers he had given to her questions. "I'll guess…one hundred and…sixty-five?"

_Not even close. Let's see if you can do better,_ Angel thought as he turned his gaze to Reno.

"Reno, what's your guess?"

Reno paused for only a moment before answering. "Two hundred and fifty."

Aura blinked. She didn't think he was that old. Her own Sire was 180, she didn't think her Master was older than he.

Angel smiled. "Reno, I owe you a bottle of Willy's finest."

Aura gasped. "You're older than 200?"

"I passed 165 almost a life-time ago," Angel chuckled. "I'm 245."

Aura pouted, she had wanted the Sangre Mejorada. It was a rare luxury that not many vampires have the privilege of trying. It translated as Enhanced Blood, blood taken from a magical being, such as a witch, that was addicted to magical energy. The energy collected in their blood giving it a kick that would have vampires tripping for days after drinking only the smallest sip.

"You are older than my Sire was," Reno stated. "She was only 190."

"Was?"

"She was killed 20 years ago."

The small group fell into silence as they continued their journey. A quarter-mile left until they made it to Willy's private access hatch.

"How old are you guys?" Angel asked, wanting to take them out of the sombre moods they had fallen into.

Aura skipped ahead of them and winked over her shoulder at them. "I'm still quite young, but I'm not telling you how young. I will give you a hint; peace was desired by all young people."

"Somewhere in the sixties," Reno stated as he eyed her too bright hair and clothes. "That much is obvious."

Angel laughed at the pout that reappeared on the girls face. "Should have given a harder hint."

Aura nodded. "1963 if you must know."

"You're only 35? How old were you when you were turned?" Angel questioned, the girl made him feel so old.

She bit her lips as though she was trying to remember. "19 years young."

"So, technically, you're only 54," Reno commented. "If we're adding our human years then I am 117. I was born, a human, in 1881 and was born a vampire in 1902."

_21 years old and his life was destroyed by a hungry vampire,_ Angel thought as he watched the two interact.

"What about you, Master? How old are you really?"

"Well if I add my human years, then I'm 271."

Reno did the calculation in his head. "You were 26 when you were turned?"

Angel nodded.

Aura turned to face them and walked backwards as she addressed him. "Did you have children? A wife?"

Angel knew his face showed the misery that he felt inside as the question ricocheted around in his head. "No. No children. No wife."

Reno noticed his Masters reaction to the question and could tell that he was lying when he said 'no children'. Perhaps the child died in infancy? Or he killed it after he was turned and denied it ever existed.

"Master, perhaps you can answer a question?"

Angel barely stopped himself from freezing. Reno had a calculating mind, he was extremely smart and Angel knew the younger vampire watched him closely. But, a chill went through Angel's unbeating heart at the timing of the question.

"Of course." He kept his voice steady, his face schooled, wanting to give away nothing.

"I feel as though we have met before, have we?" the younger vampire asked.

The elder vampire sighed with relief, Reno knew he had been lying, Angel could tell, but it would seem he wasn't going to pull his Master on it.

"We haven't. What gives you the idea we have?"

"As I stated, it is merely a feeling I have had. She has said the same." Reno explained as he nodded to Aura.

Angel nodded. "It may have to do with my age or position. Or, maybe, you've heard of me."

"Is Master famous?" Aura asked him.

Angel chuckled. "I was well-known, back in the day."

Reno stopped when his Master looked up. "I've never heard of a vampire called Angel."

"I wasn't always called Angel," he said as he pulled himself up the ladder that would lead them to Willy's private hatch. "I used to go by Angelus."

The twin gasps that sounded in Angel's ears told him that that name they had heard of. He used his shoulders to push the hatch up the smallest bit, just enough to check if there was any sunlight shining in their direction. When he saw that the coast was clear, he signalled for them to follow him as he opened it fully and pulled himself through.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Angel smirked and turned to offer his hand to Reno, pulling the vampire up and repeating the process with Aura. The girl was so light he literally lifted her off her feet.

"How's it going, Willy?" Angel turned and addressed the screamer.

The human stood at the stock crates with one hand over his heart and the other covering his crotch, for some strange reason. He looked like he'd almost pissed himself, maybe that was why.

"Angel, you just added 20 years to my life. You should have told me you were coming, I'd have made sure to have a drink waiting for you. The usual, right? O neg?"

Squirmy little humans always recovered fast.

"I didn't come here for a drink, Willy," Angel told the human as he examined the stock in front of him. "Aurelius. Any of them here?"

"No, no vamps in the joint yet, Angel. Well, apart from you guys."

"Your bottle of Sangre Mejorada, I want it."

The human gulped. "I sold it."

Angel tapped his nose. "Don't lie to me, Willy. I can smell it."

_Damn it! Why do the vamps around here not get that it pays better to sell it by glass, not bottle. First, Spike takes my 'special' whiskey, now Angel want my most expensive blood!_

"Angel, be a pal, I'll lose out on a hefty profit if I sell the whole bottle up front," Willy pleaded for the vampire to change his mind. "I just got in a small stash of AB neg, how about some of that?"

Angel knew that AB neg was rare, but he also knew that the human was trying to hustle him into taking anything but his best.

"Sorry, Willy," Angel showed false sympathy to the human and pointed a thumb at Reno. "I promised the kid I'd get him Sangre Mejorada."

The elder vampire smirked as the human took the bait and put on the 'do me a favour, kid' look as he directed his gaze to Reno.

Reno knew what his Master was doing and did as expected of him. "Sangre Mejorada."

Willy shot Angel a disgusted look and the vampire shrugged in a 'what can I do?' kind of way. "Nothing but the very best for my kids, Willy. You know that."

The younger vampires had mixed feelings about being call his kids. Reno blinked in surprise before frowning, while Aura giggled and fluttered her eyelashes.

"The blood, Willy?"

The human grumbled as he led them into his office. He crouched down behind his desk, where Angel knew his safe was, and peeked up at them as he entered the combination. The bottle was cradles like a child as he lifted it out and placed in on the desk, he was locking the safe back up when Reno reached out and snatched the bottle off the humans cluttered desk.

"I'll leave you to settle the bill, Master." The vampire said as he turned towards the door, walking through to the bar.

Angel pulled three one hundred-dollar notes from his pocket and handed them to the human. "Don't go drinking that yet! I need you clear-headed! At least until tomorrow."

"I'll pass on the message, Master." Aura said before scampering after Reno.

Angel watched her go before turning to face Willy again.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about a new kid in town, he's calls himself T.K. Previous residence was New York, looks like you're old pal; Xander."

The beads of sweat were visible on the humans face when Angel finished speaking.

* * *

Faith pulled herself up and out of the sewers only half a block away from Willy's Bar. There was an hour left until sunset, so she had time to grill the wormy little human before heading back to the Boss' office. Her now deceased demon pal hadn't been able to tell her much, but what he had told her was that Willy had all the answers to her questions. Her previous worries of Buffy finding out what she was looking for had disintegrated, she would just have to make sure that the human understood that he would die if he revealed anything concerning her or her Boss to the other Slayer. She had decided, after killing the lowly demon, that she might as well get as much information about Angel's change of heart while she was at the bar.

The beaded curtain made a nerve grating clinking noise, that had the Slayer grinding her teeth, as she stepped into the dingy bar.

There were only a handful of demons scattered along the bar and booths and more than one quickly left when they caught sight of her. A noise to her left revealed the owner of the bar along with, none other than her favourite guy; Angel. The vampire didn't bother to acknowledge her as Willy went to tend to the bar.

She followed the dark-haired vampire and quickly dodged his fist as he spun on his heels and jabbed at her face.

"Well, well. What's happening, Hot-stuff?" she smirked as she danced out of his reach. "Looking fine, as always. What brings you out on this fine and sunny day?"

"Faith. You know me, just taking care of some things," Angel said as he took a fighting stance and shook his head minutely, signally for Aura and Reno to remain seated as they stood to aid him. "How's life treating you?"

"Five-by-five. Although, these past few days have gotten quite exciting. See, I've been hearing some very _bad_ things about you lately," she explained as she flashed him a smile of invitation. "People have been saying that you're the reason B is out of commission. Rumour has it, you've joined our side of the fight."

Angel chuckled. "Faith, you should know by now never to listen to rumours. It's all false publication."

She frowned. "I don't think so. Not this time. This time, I think the rumours are true. See, there have been whispers of the great Angelus returning to the fold."

"Chinese whispers. It's a game and the information is never the same with each mouth that it passes through."

She shook her head. She couldn't believe it, Angel was actually trying to convince her that he was still on the side of good. _What gives?_

"None of that is important. What is important is that the Boss is looking to a have a little talk with you. He wants to congratulate you on getting away from the small, blond bimbo we all know and hate," she smiled. "How about it, baby?"

Angel brushed past her, waving at Willy and signalling to the two Aurelius vamps he had arrived with. "Tell your 'Boss' I'm not interested."

Faith watched as Angel walked to the door that led to the inner office and stock area. He stopped and turned, seemingly waiting on the two vamps that walked past her. She didn't even consider staking them, as Angel seemed to have a comfortable presence with them. She strained to hear what was being said as he spoke to the two vamps, but they were too far away for her to catch the words. Whatever he said, however, turned their attention towards her as he walked into the back area. They lingered for a moment, after Angel departed, and locked their gazes with hers. Her heart thumped into triple time as she watched them follow after the once souled vampire. Their faces, she would never forgot their faces; they were the faces of the vamps that had been with 'Blond & British' the night before. What does this mean? Why would Angel be in contact with those particular vamps?

She felt like she was missing something very important and abandoned her mission as she exited the bar and headed to her Boss' office. He needed to know what she saw. Maybe he would know the reason why.

* * *

Kathy heard Spike descend the stairs, smelled the blood he had brought with him and knew that he would stay with her during the last thirty minutes before sunset. Her brother still hadn't returned, and the vampire had never bothered with cell phone's, so she had no way of contacting him.

She wanted him here, she needed him here. She was nervous and scared and for a moment, she felt as though she would throw up.

"Drink this, Half-Pint. And for the love of all things evil, would you please stop worrying! Your nervous twitching is grating on _my _nerves!"

Kathy took the mug from him and immediately stopped playing with her hair and tapping her foot. She sat silently, counting down the seconds as she stared at Xander's pale face.

"The corpse smell is gone, that's a good sign. The body stops smelling once the change has taken over completely. Just in case you were wondering, that means that his body didn't reject it. He is a vampire, we just need him to wake up and flash his pearly whites," Spike told her as he tried to fill the silence. "Not long now."

"I KNOW!"

The blond smirked, but remained silent. He understood his elder's worries, however, with this being the first time she had sired a Childe, it was to be expected. He found that strange, looking at this sweet, innocent looking, teenage girl and knowing she was far older than he. And far scarier. He was man enough to admit that this sweet little girl had caused him to have many a nightmare and to break into a cold sweat whenever she was angry.

It was quite obvious that she was related to Angel in terms of her vampiric behaviour. Back in the old days she had been terrifying enough to make even the bravest man piss himself with fear. Just looking at her was enough to turn warm blood ice-cold. Despite that, she was unlike any other vampire Spike had ever met. She refused point-blank to kill any of her victims from day one. She had always said _"Feeding is a necessity, it is not a choice. Killing is not a necessity, but is a choice. I simply choose to let them live."_

Spike had always wondered about that. About why, when she was so like Angelus, she would be the polar opposite.

Spike hadn't been around when Darla had turned the young girl, but she had told him and Drusilla about what she had done on many occasions. She had described, with great detail, the horror that had appeared on her Childe's face when she had presented him with his newly turned younger sister. Darla had returned to Ireland in 1759, six years after turning the human named Liam and had sought out his, then, sixteen year old sister. After finding the teen living with an aunt, she had proceeded to kill the family in the house and turned the girl after making her watch the remains of her family die. Upon Kathy waking as one of the undead, Darla had promised her that she would be reunited with her brother. Her brother, whom she had not seen in six years. Her brother, whom had died and then returned. Her brother, whom she had thought had returned to her an angel. Her brother, whom had viciously slaughtered their family right in front of her. Darla had explained to the young girl that her brother had taken on the name Angelus purely because of the fact that she, his younger sister, had mistaken him for an angel.

Spike remembered how Darla had laughed joyously as she had told them, that after informing Kathy of this, the young girl had spent her first few hours as a member of the undead crying.

When asked by Drusilla why he had let the young girl live, Angelus had simply replied; "_She was meant to be the future."_

Spike now understand what he had meant by that, and knowing what he knew, Spike had a mild understanding of the horror Angelus must have felt at seeing the young girl's fate. Angel had told him, not long after bringing her from New York, that Kathy had been his hope for the future, that he had wanted her to live and grow and be everything he wasn't and never would be. His world had crashed and died when he saw what Darla had forced her to become. The battle between the two vampires had been fierce, from what Angel had told him, and the ultimate result of Darla's actions.

In 1764, after killing the wife and infant son of the vampires hunter Daniel Holtz, and turning his young daughter in one of the undead, Darla, Angelus and Kathy were hunted by the enraged Holtz. As Holtz had been forced to kill his daughter Angelus quickly grew worried about how he would take his revenge and feared for Kathy. The teen had been unaware of what Darla and Angelus had done but fled with them whenever Holtz reached their location. Angelus' worry for his sister grew and he decided to separate from Darla and take the teen somewhere Holtz wouldn't find her. He had told Darla that them splitting up was the best thing to do, and would only be temporary. Darla, being the fool she was, had thought he was trying to lead Holtz away from her, but Angelus, before leaving her had made it so Holtz would follow her trail rather than his. While Angelus had run with Kathy to Japan, Holtz had chased Darla to Sweden.

Angelus had blended himself and Kathy into the Japanese lifestyle, hoping that Holtz would continue chasing Darla until he had come up with a solid way of protecting Kathy.

Spike had been surprised at this but had immediately understood that, while soulless at the time, his love for the young girl had followed him into his life after death.

Over a hundred years had passed before Spike was turned and introduced to the vampire that would later become someone important to him through his relationship with Angel. Though he cared deeply for her now, it wasn't always like that. At one point, he had tried to kill her, therefore putting his own life at risk, as the then souled Angel had discovered his intentions and attacked him after saving the life of the teen vampire. Spike had discovered the hidden relationship between the two vampire's shortly before hand and had blamed Kathy for the way things had ended up.

***Flashback - September 1900: Beijing, China***

"Did I tell you about this wicked move she did? She twisted like this, her arms were here and it was like she had grown four extra legs; they were moving that fast!" Spike exclaimed as he once again reconstructed his battle with the Slayer he had killed months before. "She was good, I'll give it to her. But I was better. Ain't that right, baby?"

Drusilla cooed and wrapped herself around her Childe and lover. "That mean little Slayer wasn't good enough to beat my sweet Spike."

Angelus watched from his place on the plush carpeted floor as Spike pulled his Sire into a passionate kiss. Darla was seated on the four-poster bed braiding Kathy's hair. The young brunette grimaced every so often as her hair was repeatedly and brutally tugged. The blond stood suddenly, obviously bored with her task and spoke.

"I want something fun to do," she stated as she straightened her gown. "Let's go kill someone."

Angelus fixed his gaze on the young brunette still perched on the bed. "I'll pass. That bloke I ate earlier has me feeling all funny."

"I'm going to bed." Kathy stated simply as she stood. With a childish skip in her step the girl exited the room and closed the door with a bang.

They had booked three rooms as usual in the hotel they were occupying. Spike had drawn a lot of attention when he had killed the Slayer, so they were meant to be lying low. Darla, it would seem, had other idea's.

"It's been months already. Things will have calmed down by now, and if they haven't we will just kill who we have to and leave."

Angelus stood and before Darla could rope him into joining her hunt he kissed the blond soundly and made for the door. Drusilla stopped him from reaching the door by planting herself in his way.

"I miss Daddy joining us for a tasty meal," she pouted and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Won't Daddy join us?"

"Not tonight, Dru. I'm feeling funny. I need to sleep him off first," Angelus told her before removing her arms from about his waist and kissing her head lightly. "Tomorrow night."

Spike laughed. "No wonder you feel funny, he was homeless and filthy. You probably caught something nasty from him!"

Angelus growled and left the room. Trying to convince them that he was still his old self, even with a soul, was becoming more and more difficult with each passing day. He thought he could do this, he thought he was strong enough, but he wasn't. Darla had been hard enough to talk to when he showed up wanting to travel with them again, but Drusilla's gift was what he worried about most. She picked up on things that the others wouldn't and he had to placate her to keep her from digging too deeply. Spike, however, was suspicious. He had caught the blond watching him closely and had to act the part more when he was around. The young vampire didn't believe for one moment that he was as he had been and Angelus was desperate for a way to convince him.

A sound off to his right had him spinning on his heel. His thoughts had distracted him momentarily and he hadn't realised that Kathy was watching him.

"I know it's fake. I know why you only hunt the wicked. Your soul won't allow you to take an innocent life," she stated with a childlike innocence that rivalled Drusilla's. "They'll discover you're deception quick enough if you don't do what they want you to."

Angelus didn't even try to feign ignorance, the girl knew him too well. Had seen him at his worst and knew the change that had taken place. "What would you have me do? I cannot kill the innocent, as you said, but I don't want to be alone."

Kathy cocked her head to hear his whispered words. "Kill someone. It's as simple as that."

He laughed. "You are telling me to kill? You, who haven't yet taken a life?"

"I have always chose not to kill, Darla accepted my strange behaviour from the moment she discovered it. You have always loved the kill, the thrill of the hunt. She will notice that your behaviour is not what it was," she stated. "William is suspicious of you. He speaks of your odd ways and how you aren't as you once were, it won't be long before he has Darla and Drusilla convinced."

The elder vampire frowned. So even she has noticed Spike's watchfulness. "I'll just have to convince him, then won't I?"

She walked towards him. "How will you do that when his trust for you is already lost?"

He tapped her nose and winked. "In ways that you're not yet old enough to understand."

Kathy watched her family's murderer walk to his and Darla's bedroom and close the door behind him. _"In ways that you're not yet old enough to understand."_

Oh, she knew what he spoke of, and it may very well work. William had watched her brother thoroughly since his returned, but it had not all been suspicious looks. Some of the looks he had directed at her brother had been filled with lust. She had asked Drusilla if the two males had ever had a 'special' relationship, the insane vampire had cooed and spoke of how very happy her Spike had returned to her after the first time Angelus had taken him to his bed. How he had been full of energy, regardless to what they had been doing, and had 'seen' to her all night long.

Kathy shuddered as the memory became a vivid one. That was not something she liked to dwell upon.

* * *

Angelus paced the room as he tried to formulate a plan that would have Spike convinced of his evilness. He had hinted of their old sexual relationship to Kathy, and the idea did have merit. But now that he had a soul he was unsure if he would be able to use the blond in such a way. While the relationship had started before his soul was returned to him, Angelus had felt that Spike had begun to care for him as a Childe would their Sire. Knowing that he now felt it would be cruel to exploit the blond's feelings for him. He understood that Spike wanted the connection that had developed between them to return. Would it be alright to abuse those feelings to get Spike to trust him again? He didn't think so, but he knew that faced with the prospect of being alone, of being without Kathy, he would greatly exploit those feelings. It was the only way to remain with her. Asking her to leave with him, after the last time they departed together, would be a big mistake and would ruin any chance he had of reconnecting with her.

Now, to put his plan into action.

He stripped off his clothes, after running a bath in the adjoining bathroom. After washing up he began getting dressed but paused his actions after hearing the rowdy voices of the three vampires in the next room. They had finished preparing for the night out, it would seem, and now they were ready to begin their fun. It was the perfect opportunity, and Angelus knew if he didn't take it now he may very well miss his chance.

He tied back his still wet hair but neglected to put on his boots and shirt before opening the door just as his companions were leaving their room. All three vampires had changed their clothes in preparation for a night on the town; vampire style. Darla had obviously borrowed a gown from Drusilla if the extra tight fit was anything to go by. Drusilla was dressed to perfection, much like Darla, and Spike had changed into one of his more appealing suits. The blue coat brought out the colour of his eyes and immediately drew your attention to them. It was how he got so many of his victims, by banking on their attraction to him.

"Daddy! Have you decided to come play with us?" Drusilla asked as she floated towards him with her child-like gait.

"Oh I've decided to play alright," Angelus replied locking his gaze with Spike's. "But I'll not be leaving this room for the night or day, depending on if I get a play-mate."

The blond immediately got what he was talking about and his eyes widened as he took in Angelus' state of undress as well as his relaxed, yet inviting, posture.

Angelus' watched as the blond's gaze travelled down his body, the tip of his tongue snaked across dry lips. He arched an eyebrow in question when blue eyes met his own. The blond licked his lips once more and nodded ever so slightly.

"Dru, love, go on without me. I've just remembered there's something I'd like to take care of before the sun rises," Spike announced, his eyes never leaving Angelus'. "I'll make it up to you later, luv."

Darla watched the two males and smirked. Spike could never resist an invitation to her Childe's bed. And she understood why; the man was a magnificent lover.

"Go on then. Us girl's will find something fun to do without you holding us back." Darla stated pulling a pouting Drusilla along with her as she headed for the stairs leading to the lower floor.

Spike followed as Angelus walked back into the room, his tattoo dancing on his shoulder as the muscles tensed and relaxed with each movement. It had been a while since he had been invited to the older male's bed and he found himself anticipating the night ahead.

The blond began removing his clothes as he watched his elder gaze out the window. For a moment he thought he had changed his mind, until the dark-haired vampire turned to look at him. Spike's chest was now bare, as were his feet. He felt it only fair to be in the same state of undress as the man before him. Chocolate brown eyes glazed over with passion as his naked torso was scanned, no inch of his skin left untouched by the hot gaze.

"Come 'ere, William." Angelus' voice was husky and slightly deeper than normal, making his brogue sharper and far more noticeable.

The blond walked to him without hesitation. He knew what the vampire wanted, what he always wanted; to tease him, make him beg. It had been so long that the blond contemplated begging now, rather than allowing it draw out. The elder vampire loved to hear him beg.

Angelus circled him slowly, running the very tips of his fingers across the blond's pale chest. He smiled as he watched pink nipples pucker, begging to be touched, caressed. The younger vampire shuddered, his baby blue eyes falling shut as blunt teeth grazed the muscle connecting his neck and shoulder. A nose slid slowly up his jaw and cheek, inhaling deeply before lips touched the scar on his eyebrow with a feather light touch.

Blunt teeth came out to play once more as they tugged at the lobe of his ear and the blond couldn't contain the gasp that escaped him. It was torture, beautiful, agonising, pleasurable torture. It would continue like this, Angelus would prolong his teasing as he always did and the blond was ready for it.

He wasn't ready, however, when his lips were caressed with the same feather light touch that his scar had received. His eyes flew open and immediately connected with soulful chocolate-brown eyes. Soulful, proof that the man before him had indeed changed.

"Enough."

Angelus blinked. That wasn't quite what he had expected. Was the blond ready to cave? It usually took more than a few touches.

"Enough with the act. I won't fall for it."

He stepped back at those words. "What are you talking about, William?"

Spike tried to shrug off the uncomfortable, almost hollow feeling that engulfed him at the loss of his elder's touch. "Did you know that humans call the eyes the 'gateway to the soul'? Your eyes are a dead giveaway. You've changed; too much. That soul of yours has infected every dead cell in your body, and that will never change. You'll never be who you were before."

The Irishman blinked once more in surprise. He was too late, the blond before him knew too much and wouldn't be convinced now. "What makes you say that?"

"It's obvious. You kill only those that have committed crimes, muggers, murders, rapist and those suspected of child molestation, not to mention the occasional homeless bugger. You've not taken one innocent life since you came back to the fold. You've not been the same and I doubt you ever will be."

The elder vampire sat on the bed as the blond talked, staring at his hands as he tried to find a way to justify himself.

"Kathy." Was the only reply he could think to explain himself.

Spike frowned. "What about 'er?"

"She's the reason I came back, not the only reason, but the main one."

The blond was surprised, he had fully expected the souled vampire to lie his way out of the conversation, to try to convince him once more that he could be his old self again, but once again he caught him by surprise.

"So you're admitting that it was all an act?"

A nod was the reply.

"Darla will skin you alive when she finds out you've been deceiving 'er. She'll probably turn on the 'little princess' when she's done with you."

A vicious growl tore through the dark-haired vampire's throat and Spike stepped back as he gazed into the fierce eyes of the real Angelus.

"Let her try! I'll kill her before allowing her to harm Kathy!"

The blond chuckled. "I could never understand why you care for the little shit as much as you do. Even before your soul was returned, your vicious natured would come out to play if anyone threatened her."

"She's my…sister."

The blond caught the hesitation. "Sister? If you were human your heart would have sped up at that lie."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ask Darla, Kathy is my sister, that's why she turned her; to torment me."

"Bullshit! No vampire would hold a sibling bond after turning! Your connection with her has to be deeper for something like that to happen!"

Angelus shrugged. "She was the only person in my family, other than my mother, that I cared for. Our bond was deep."

"I still say it's a lie!" The blond lunged at his elder and grabbing him by the throat, pinned him to the bed he perched on. "What are you hiding?"

The brunette bucked underneath him, dislodging his hold on his throat before reversing their position. He called out his demonic nature once more and growled in warning as the blond struggled beneath him.

It took only a moment for Angelus to realise their current position. His body was flush against the blond, his hips cradled between strong thighs. The blond squirmed and it became apparent that he was enjoying this power play.

Angelus took advantage of the situation to calm an inner beast that was currently stronger than the one that occupied his body.

He dipped his head slowly, giving Spike warning of his intentions, his eyes drifting shut as the blonds lips rose to meet his own. His body grew hard as passion flowed through his veins at the familiar touch of the blond beneath him. He released the blond's throat and moved his lips slowly, caressing and nipping at those connected to his own. His hand trailed down Spike's neck, his touch light as it drifted to the well-defined chest and further below. Stomach muscles clenched in anticipated as his hand drifted lower still, cupping the hard flesh that strained against the soft material of the blond's trousers.

Angelus disconnected their lips and sat back on his heels. He gazed down at the blond and froze. Baby blue eyes peered up at him with, what he could only describe as a loving gaze. It would appear that the blond cared more than he had suspected. His soul tugged at his conscience as he found himself unwilling to take advantage of the blond's feelings for him.

He moved away and perched on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands.

"You're right, I have changed too much. I'll never be able to go back to the way I was. But I won't stop pretending if it's the only way I can be with Kathy."

The blond turned onto his side and reached out to touch the tattoo on Angelus' shoulder. "Why would you go through so much trouble for her?"

Angelus couldn't suppress the shudder that racked his body at the cool, soft touch of Spike's hand and found that he didn't want to. He was tired of hiding, he wanted to shout out, bare his heart to the world. But he could not. Not to the world, but maybe, just maybe, he could bare his heart to the blond that cared so deeply for him.

"She's my daughter."

* * *

The vampire once known as William stared down at the elder vampire that lay sleeping only inches away. He had worn himself out after spilling the story that surrounded the secrets of his relationship with Kathy. A story that, had he been human, would have tugged on his heartstrings.

To say the blond was surprised is an understatement. He was shocked. He had been hesitant to mention it, but once he knew the truth, he explained to his elder that he had thought his relationship with the brunette girl was one of sexual obsession. That had earned him a good solid punch to the nose. The elder vampire was not happy to hear that his love for his daughter had been mistaking for a child molester's sexual desire for one of his young victims.

Angelus had asked if Spike would inform Darla, Drusilla and the equally clueless Kathy of what he had learned and the blond had found himself unable to lie.

"_I'll bring it to my dusty grave."_

He hadn't been lying. He was unsure why, but he cared for the elder vampire more than he was willing to admit, more than he cared for Dru and that scared him. He was a soulless monster and he liked it that way, he didn't want to care for anyone but his Sire. But, somewhere along the lines, Angelus had snuck into his unbeating heart and refused to be budged.

He wanted the old Angelus back. He wouldn't feel this way for him, at least not to this extent. Angelus never touched him softly, teasingly, but never softly. Angelus would never reveal such a precious secret without killing him afterwards.

His elder had said that the main reason he had returned was for the girl. It was her fault all of this way happening, it was her fault that Angelus was so weak, it was all her fault!

Anger rose in his chest and consumed his every thought as he rose from the bed, quietly moving to the door and slipping through to the corridor. It was all her fault, so if she was gone, then everything would return to how it used to be. Angelus would grieve her at first, but then he would become angry and he would take that anger out on the humans that he would believe were responsible. It had to look like a mob hit, it had to look like the humans killed her. And he was perfectly capable of making it look that way, all he had to do was make the humans in the building aware that they had a vampire in their midst.

Easy as that.

* * *

Rough hands shook him so hard Angelus' teeth knocked together so hard it hurt.

"Wake up, you fool!"

His eyes shot open as the voice registered in his head. The blond shook him once more.

"What's wrong?" he asked at the panic evident in the blue eye looking down at him. The sudden smell of smoke drifted to his nose and he shot out of the bed.

"The bloody humans have torched the place!"

Panic set in his mind as he watched the smoke drift through the cracks in the door. "KATHY!"

"She got out, I heard her shout out a warning. But we have to move, now!"

With vampire fast reflexes the two vampires quickly threw on shirts and boots and made their way to the door. Red hot fire burst into the room as Spike pulled the door opened and the yelped and jumped back as the flames licked at their skin.

"The window!" Spike yelled out as he pulled the elder vampire to the far side of the room.

Angelus braced himself, wrapped an arm around Spike's waist and jumped through the plane of glass that separated them from the street outside. They were three stories up, but the fall they would survive, the fire they wouldn't. After clearing the glass and watching the ground rush up to meet them, Angelus wrapped his other arm around the blond and twisted mid-air to pull the younger vampire on top of him, making it so he would be the one to connect with the ground.

Only seconds before his back and head met the ground he saw the flames burst through the window they had just escaped from.

Pain. It raced through ever nerve in his body as they crashed to the pavement. The blond quickly rolled off him and pulled his to his feet. He gasped as he took in the damage he had sustained. Four broken ribs, a punctured lung and his left shoulder was dislocated. His head was bleeding profusely but he wasn't worried about his injuries, he had to find Kathy.

He looked around, taking in the crowd that stood outside the burning building, as Spike ran to get a carriage. He couldn't see her and he pushed through the spectators as he continued searching. She wouldn't have left without them, once cleared from the fire, she would have stayed close by to meet them. Where was she?

"Such a waste, it was such a beautiful establishment."

The man's words greeted his ears as he passed him by. The reply the man received made him stop in his tracks.

"It had to be done. There was a monster amongst us. She's gone now, no more. Thanks to the kind fair-haired gentleman that alerted us to her presence."

"A guest?"

"Yes, an Englishman."

"She was hiding in that room there," the woman pointed to the boarded up windows two rooms away from his own.

He stood frozen, unable to move, his soul dying, as their words registered. That was Kathy's room!

He looked up at the boarded windows as tears flew from his eyes. The pain that engulfed his heart grew, consuming his every cell until he caught sight of a moving shadow through the wooden planks.

"She's still alive! Damn that beast!"

Angelus didn't wait to listen as he rushed to the barrels of water that had been collected to douse the flames once the fire was finished doing its job. He grabbed the nearest barrel and upended it over himself. Now drenched from head to toe he ran through the crowd, pushing people to the ground as he made his way to the entrance of the hotel. His dislocated shoulder protested painfully as he ran at the wooden doors, he coughed up a large amount of blood as his broken ribs pierced his uninjured lung at the impact with the heavy doors. It wouldn't be long before the pain caused him to fall unconscious, so he needed to be quick.

As he ran up the stairs he grabbed hold of his left shoulder and yanked it, hard, groaning loudly as the bone moved back into place. He would need both arms to get Kathy out.

He found his way to the third floor corridor blocked by large angry flames. It was the only route to where Kathy's room was located. He dropped to his knees as the pain, once again, coursed through his body. He tensed the muscles in his legs as he stood and raced quickly through the flames, careful to never slow down until he reached the right door.

"Kathy!"

No sound came from within, and his already dead heart began to crumble. Had he taken too long?

"Angelus."

The sound was slight, whispered as though she were too weak to shout out. The smoke was responsible, he knew, while it may not kill them, it could still cause damage to their throats.

"Liam, get me out. Please!"

His heart soared at the words, it was the first time she had used his birth name since she had become one of the undead and the knowledge that she still cared enough about him to use it gave him the strength he needed.

"Get away from the door!"

As quickly as he could, he turned on his heels, conscious of the flames surrounding him as he kicked the burning door. The flames rushed passed him, burning through his water-soaked skin as it made for the fresh oxygen in the now open room.

His daughter sat curled in the farthest corner of the room in her night-clothes, the rumpled bedcovers made it obvious she had been sleeping when the fire had been first lit. He rushed to her side, took off his still damp shirt and wrapped it around her. She lifted her slightly burned arms in a request to be lifted. It was something she had done as a child whenever she wanted a cuddle or just wanted to be held.

He lifted her gently and made his way back the way he'd come. The flames had grown hotter and the smoke made it almost impossible to see.

_Fuck!_

Their path was block by a large wooden beam that had fallen from the ceiling. Thankfully, the beam had crashed to the floor hard enough to smash through the fire weakened wood that covered the floor. It was a risk, but for Kathy, it was one worth taking. He removed his arm from beneath Kathy's legs and wrapped them around his waist, he would need his arm free for what he was about to do. He ran twisting his body enough for him to fall, his thigh to meet the floor and braced his free arm on the floor as they slid beneath the flames and dropped through the hole the fallen beam had created. They landed hard and his already beat up body protested once more.

He couldn't take her out the front of the building, the humans there would know who they were and that would be bad, he was in no fit state to hold off an angry mob. He pulled himself back to his feet and with the last of his strength made his way down the stairs to the ground floor and headed for the back entrance. Once they were through the doors he made for the nearest alley, gently released Kathy and collapsed against the alley wall. His body had taken too much damage, he couldn't go another step.

"Liam!"

The newly rescued vampire dropped to her knees beside him and took in the damage he had sustained.

"You need to feed." She told him as she removed the shirt he had wrapped about her and began to tear off strips to use on his wounds.

"Are you alright?"

She blinked in surprise, he was very badly damaged and he was worried about her?

"You fool! You could have been killed!"

She turned at the sound of Williams voice. She hadn't realised he had arrived, but was glad he had. She would need him to hunt for a human and bring it to her brother so he could feed.

Angelus stood on shaky legs and braced himself against the wall. He had no strength, of that he was sure, but he would find the strength he needed to kill the vampire before him. A fair-haired Englishman, the woman had said. A fair-haired Englishman had alerted them to the presence of a vampire. It was hard to believe, but the other male had given away Kathy only hours after he had told him his deepest secret, and that he wouldn't forgive.

His demonic face came out to play as he lunged at the blond and bit deeply into his neck. While the other vampire's blood wouldn't give him the strength a humans would, it would give him enough strength to do this. Lifting his leg he drove his knee into the blond's stomach, making sure not to dislodge his fangs from his neck and repeated the action until he had taken enough blood. With a savage growl he tightened his jaw and tore a lump of flesh from the others neck.

The blond cried out and grabbed at the gaping hole. Angelus stepped back.

"What are you doing?" Kathy yelled as she ran for the blond, wanting to help with his wound.

Her sibling vampire grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Spike.

"He sold you out. He told the humans what you are and where you were. He doesn't deserve your help," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from pulling free. "You're hurt, Kathy, you need to feed. Run and don't look back, you're not safe here."

The girl looked up at him. "What about you?"

While she was shocked to hear that the blond had sold her out, she was even more shocked to hear her brother telling her to run. She knew the souled vampire had returned to be close to her, she knew he didn't want her alone with their Sire and the others. But, if she ran, he wouldn't be near her. Was he saying that he was fine with that? Or was he saying he would find her later?

"It's not safe for you here," her brother repeated, his gaze locked on the badly bleeding blond. "Leave this town, leave China and don't return. Leave no trace of yourself and leave no tracks. Stay silent and invisible."

She gasped. He was willing to be parted from her, even before his soul was returned to him he had refused to be parted from her. He was putting her life before his own, she knew this because he was badly damaged and once Darla and Drusilla returned they would kill him for what he has done to William. Aurelius vampires were to respect the lives of other vampires, and while they weren't actual members of the Order, they were blood kin, meaning they were to respect and obey this rule. He had punished William for his actions, something that only the Master was permitted to do unless otherwise told.

Her brother turned her and kissed her forehead. "But most of all, stay safe, stay alive."

With that he pushed her the exit of the alley and turned to face the blond. She had seen the pain that had been in he brothers eyes. It tortured him to be parted from her, but he was willing to endure the pain if it meant she was safe.

She ran, honouring what she was sure would be her brother's dying request, and made for the docks. Once she was on a boat she would leave false tracks so the others couldn't follow her, couldn't find her.

*** End of Flashback ***

* * *

The night after the fire Darla had discovered that Angelus had been deceiving her and her Childe had fled, saving the life of a baby in the process. The events from the night before had not been revealed to the girls when they had returned from their night on the town, they had been told only that the fire had been started by the humans and that Kathy had not been seen since.

Angelus had threatened Spike, who had lost a lot of blood, that if he revealed what had transpired, the elder vampire would torture him until he begged for death; the blond had believed him and had stayed silent.

Darla had insisted that they look for her Childe's sister, but they had never found her and Spike had been secretly glad. If she had gone and got herself killed the blame could not be put down to him or the others. In the years that followed, however, he had found himself missing both Kathy and her secret father. He had found himself wondering if they were still alive and at times, he had worried about them. He hadn't known that it would be almost a hundred years before he would see either of them again, alive and well.

Spike drained the last of the blood in the mug he held and set it on the floor beside the chair he sat on.

"How much time is left?" he turned to ask the girl beside him.

The brunette stared straight ahead. "None."

The blond turned in time to see Xander sit. The ex-humans new demonic face was on full show and sharply, pearly white fangs peeked out from parted lips.

The blond turned and smiled at the amazed look on the Sire's face and completely missed the look of disgust and furiousness on Xander's. The shock on Kathy's face was the only warning he had received, but it wasn't enough. The blood he had lost made him slow and his reaction time wasn't enough to fend off the newborn as he was violently kicked in the face. He flew to the other end of the room and landed on his back with a gasp of pain and froze as Xander appeared over him holding a broken leg of the chair he had sat upon. The sadistic smile on Xander's face was the last thing he saw before the stake was drove through his chest.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it folks, the 6th chapter of O.L.B.N.L. I have to admit, I'm feeling very proud of myself right now. It's the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories and you should be very grateful. Kidding, but still I did put a lot of hard work into this chapter so I deserve praise in the form of reviews. J I really hope you guys like it, me and my muse worked hard to write it as quickly as possible, and to make it as good as possible, poor Spike though! He totally got his ass kicked a few times in this chapter! I'll have to try make it up to him, if he survives that is! Now, a side note. I think I may have made a boo-boo or two as I was writing this chapter, in the form of mistakes; I have no beta so those mistakes are mine. But also the story so far. I know I've written that Kathy hated Angel for killing their family and that she has always wanted to kill him, and then she didn't and was suddenly his no.1 fan, and I apologise for that, this chapter wasn't only written by myself and my muse, Kathy and Spike had a hand in it to. They dictated the way this chapter would turn out and as a humble servant, I obeyed their orders. If there is anything that you are confused about or anything that you would like to ask me then just leave it in your review or PM me and I will get back to you. As always people enjoy and review. Thanks!


End file.
